What Should've Happened
by loves2laugh
Summary: So, this is my attempt to find closure with the Glee World Finale, because as a Samcedes Shipper I was highly dissatisfied. Enjoy. The Whole Gang will be included, but mostly focusing on Samcedes
1. Chapter 1

**_(Five Years Later...)_**

"I can't believe she won!" Tina squeals. "This is so amazing."

"You say it like you had no idea she could kill it!" I laugh prouder than a PTA mom. "But you're right...this is epic."

We all sit there a moment basking in the success of our friend.

Its crazy. Rachel has always been this intense force to be reckon with... someone who made me work harder, be better than I ever imagined just to prove that I could hold my own. And now that I have, I can be happy for her and truly appreciate how talented she is.

Kurt whips out his cellphone and begins dialing fiercely.

"So...ya'll know this means the after party is gonna be sick" Artie grins wiggling his eyebrows up and down and we laugh.

"Especially once everybody get's here" Blaine smiles excitedly standing up to get another drink.

"What are you talking about? We're all here" I say looking at him.

"Not...quite."

"Oh, you mean Quinn and Puck and Mike?" Tina chimes in.

"And Sam..."

Inside my heart clenches. I can feel my pulse clamp tight and quicken within my body from just the sound of his name and every bittersweet memory we had starts replaying itself in my head starting at the very beginning. Prom.

"Mercedes? MER-CED-ES JONES! HELLO!" Kitty waves a hand trying to reclaim my attention and I shake my head coming back to the present.

"Uh-yeah. Sam. Great. Cool."

"Here we go" Artie teases.

"No. We're not going anywhere. Its just-"

"EVERYTHING'S COOL. WE'RE JUST FRIENDS. THAT'S IT" The group recites and my jaw drops.

"Yeah. Where have we heard that before" Kitty teases.

"Its true" I protest. "You know what? I'm cool..and to prove it," I say standing up. "I'm gonna get another drink. Who's with me?"

They all look at me a little weird but another drink or two in it doesn't even matter because I'm already feeling it. I'm not drunk but by the time Rachel and Jesse get here, its pretty clear that I'm a little more than 'happy'.

"Look who's here to join the party?!" Rachel says poking her Tony through the door first and we all let out another cheer.

Each of us take our turns congratulating her and she soaks it up as gracefully as Rachel Berry can.

"MERCEDES! YOU MADE IT!" She says rushing over to hug me and we squeeze each other tightly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for anything! Well, maybe another tour with Beyonce..."

She hits my shoulder and I laugh.

"Just kidding" I grin. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much" she says embracing me again. "Like this Tony belongs to you as much as it does to me."

"Girl, please. You sang your ass off in that role-"

"But I'm serious" she says cutting me off. "You were the one who encouraged me to come back here and conquer New York. And I wouldn't even have gotten this if you hadn't given me some of your tough love."

"Stop. That's what friends do" I say grabbing the sides of her shoulders. "This is your night, and I'm not taking it. Because when its my turn, you can best believe I'm not sharing...so...soak it up Berry."

"That's Mrs. St. James" Jesse smiles butting into our moment.

"Oh, I forgot...you did marry Jesse St. Jerk-"

"All these years, and your insults still have no effect" he says and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Will you two cut it out, you've probably got the strongest relationship out of all of us."

Jesse laughs grabbing me in a hug and I kiss his cheek.

Its strange how people and relationships change in so little time. Like when I first found out that Rachel was talking to him again, I was upset. Like of all people how could she choose him. Not to mention that one time I gave a flawless performance And it took a while for us to form a friendship, but we somehow worked it out. And I find it funny how Rachel and I swapped BFFs...she has Kurt and I have Jesse and somehow we're all happy.

"Did you hear who's coming?" He whispers low and I nod.

"Although a heads-up from you would've been nice" I say and he winces.

"Don't look at me...look at Rachel."

My eyes immediately go to look at her but she's somehow slinked off to talk to Tina and Artie.

"You'll be fine. You look amazing-"

"Its whatever" I rush. "I'm fine."

He looks at me and chuckles.

"What? I am."

"Good."

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE TO THE PARTY BUS!" Kitty squeals dancing a bit in place.

Artie wheels in front of me already starting to dance in his seat and I roll my eyes before grabbing my purse to follow them out.

We all legit pitched in to pay for this bus because we knew this night was gonna be crazy...regardless if Rachel won or not because this was like a reunion. Just about all of us were flying in and the only ones who couldn't make were Britney and Santana, but they'll be here by tomorrow.

This day was supposed to be awesome and now I just feel conflicted.

Like, I wanna see Sam but then I don't.

"Its gonna be okay" Tina says sitting next to me.

I let out a huge sigh as the driver weaves in between the streets of Manhattan. We stop at the Marquee, which is one of the hottest clubs in the city and a small team of security usher us into the VIP section.

Its crazy that we're actually doing this. Each of us living our dream or close to it. Walking into clubs, flashing lights of the paparazzi treating us like we own the world. Its the second greatest feeling ever. They lead us to a series of couches and before I can even register what's happening, a pair of arms hugs me from behind.

"DIVA!" She sings loudly so her voice can carry over the bass.

I can't even be upset turning around to see Quinn and I practically lose it.

"I'm so glad to see you, but I should be mad! We were supposed to meet up months ago-"

"I know. I know. I know. But Puck didn't get leave so we couldn't see you in London" she apologizes. "I'm sorry we missed your concert."

"Hm-hmm" I sass hugging her tight. "Where is Noah?"

"At the bar with-" She stops. "At the bar."

"You knew too?" I say. "How did everyone but me know?"

"We just didn't want to say anything. We know that situation is...delicate."

"Delicate?" I repeat. "How many times do I have to say everything between Sam and I is fine?"

Quinn looks at me with a wince. "You look beautiful" she says fixing my hair.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on" she tugs lightly at my arm. "We're just here to have a good time, okay?"

I nod and then her face changes into a panic.

"Oh my God! There he is."

I legit stop breathing and she looks worried.

"Mercedes, babe...It was just a joke" she says trying to calm me down. "He's not here. Okay? You're good."

I exhale hard and she laughs. I pinch her and she tries to quiet it down into a chuckle before greeting everybody else.

I sit down on one of the corners of the couch and bury my face in my hands and I hear a glass set down on the table before hearing his voice. And its crazy because as soon as I hear it, its like we're alone. Even with all of the music and commotion of a dance club, he still comes in loud and clear. Like my brain is wired for only for him.

_"Mercedes Jones."_

I inhale deep through my nose and let it out slow...

I'm not sure what happens when I'm around Sam, but I go from a complete nervous mess into this calm and cool, collected person who seems determined to prove that we have no chemistry.

I sweep my hair to the side and greet him with a warm smile.

"Hello Sam."

* * *

**_A/N: alright so that's the first part. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Sam's POV~_**

How many times must it take for me to see her, before she stops being breathtakingly beautiful?

I swear, every time I see her its like I'm back at McKinley in the gym surrounded by fake paper lanterns and streams and cheap lights and she just has this giant golden halo circling above her head, that makes her...glow.

She looks good...really good. Toned and vivacious as ever. Perfect smile, full lips, thunder thighs that just make me want to bury myself and sin-

"Sam?"

She looks at me funny waiting for my response and I have to rewind our conversation so I don't sound like an idiot.

"Yeah. New Directions. They're great" I smile in a daze.

She rolls her eyes shaking her head before she smiles. "That's awesome...but how are you?"

"Me?"

Shit.

"I'm good. More than good, actually" I recover. "I went back to school for a teaching degree and right now I'm enrolled at Ohio State for my masters."

"Wow, Sam" she grins proudly. "That's really epic."

That's one of the things I always liked about Mercedes. When I talk to her, she doesn't make me feel like I'm stupid. Or that what I'm doing isn't as impressive or important as whatever she's probably used too. She always made me feel like we were intellectually even...even though she's smarter.

"So, what do you want to teach?" She asks. And I can tell from her tone she's genuinely interested.

"Don't laugh okay, but I'm really into linguistics so I'll probably end up teaching Spanish or French. Although German's cool too."

Her eyes spread and she smiles. "I don't find that surprising in the least."

"Really?"

"It makes sense. Klingon? Na'vi?" She giggles. "I mean, you were always interested in languages."

I sit back and smile and she reaches out to touch my hand gently pulling me closer. I can feel my eyes widen a bit surprised.

"I know it might not mean much, but I'm really proud of you" she says warmly. "Like, when I found out you were gonna stay in Lima, I couldn't for the life of me understand why."

My mood sinks.

Why did she have to say that? Like, what is so wrong with me staying in a small town. With great people in a great community. Why is it so bad that I like being a big fish in a small pond? Someplace where the work I do makes a difference.

Like I don't need big mansions and fast cars or thousands of fans screaming my name. I'm happy with the way things are and who I am.

"And I think its really cool that you're becoming a teacher."

I roll my eyes and she smiles thinking she knows the reason.

"I'm serious Sam. You've always had the potential to do anything and I used to think you were settling, because it was just the glee club..."

Here we go.

"But being a teacher? I mean you're really making an impact" she smiles.

I feel better knowing that she's not thinking the same as everyone else, which allows me to ease up and relax as well.

She's not mocking me or belittling what I do and I appreciate that more than anything.

"Besides, there's something sexy about a teacher" she says getting up and I feel myself wanting to follow. "I got it. Next round's on me."

We've been drinking pretty consistently the entire night, alternating between shots and our chasers. Each of us is easily five or six shots in. Not to mention what I've been sipping on before she got here.

_"She's coming back. Relax, Sam...she's coming back"_ I think to myself.

Its awful what this woman does to me...like every time she walks away I feel this gong go off in the middle of my chest that makes it difficult to breathe.

I keep an eye on her the entire time, until I start to feel awkward for staring. But I can't help it, she's that beautiful. She waits for the drinks over by the bar and a few guys approach her no doubt asking her to dance or get a drink.

I used to get jealous seeing this happened. I used to have to fight the urge to rush over to her side and make it clear she was spoken for...but the many goodbyes and breakups we've exchanged have practically killed that part of me. Instead I watch her longingly and disappointed, thinking of how awesome it would've been if it were me asking her those questions. And how great it would feel when she said yes...

Our eyes meet and she smiles giving me a wink before turning down another suitor and cutely scooping up our drinks to walk back over to me. I twist my mouth to keep from smiling as she passes me the next round.

She downs hers and looks at me expectantly. "Come on, Evans...don't tell me Lima's made you a lightweight" she grins starting to sway to the beat in place.

I stand up and look her directly in the eyes and she smirks trying to break the tension, but I hold her gaze right up until I take my shot. My face says it all, like I'm daring her to keep up. She gives me a look before turning her hand palm up, asking me to dance.

I take it before I can even think about it.

* * *

**_~Mercedes' POV~_**

"You and Sam are looking pretty cozy" Quinn says eyeing me carefully.

"This isn't high school-"

"And yet you and Sam still have more of a spark than ever" Tina teases.

"Spark? They're practically on fire!" Rachel squeals excitedly. "I knew it! I just knew that this was the perfect thing to-"

I look at her and she shuts up. She winces and I shake my head, turning around to face the bathroom mirror. I smooth out my hair and fix the wings on my eyeliner before checking out the rest of my outfit.

"Mercedes..." Quinn says like she knows everything. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" I lie a little too well. "We're just catching up and dancing. That's all. No more than what I do with the rest of you."

"You don't dance like _that_ with the rest of us" the three girls cackle in harmony.

"And its okay, if you're starting to reconnect with him because its like I said before you and Sam are meant to be" Rachel recites.

I cock an eyebrow. "Was that before or after you dated him?"

"At your encouragement" she quips and I scoff. "Sam and I barely had anything, because our paths were headed in two totally different places. Not to mention, he still wasn't over you."

I let out a huge sigh looking at the three of them. Tina reaches out to touch my shoulder and I give her a sour look.

"Just stop wasting time...we all know its inevitable" she says sweetly. "You belong with him."

"She's right" Quinn adds in her cold tone. "So stop playing and go get him, before that girl back in Lima does."

"What girl?" I sass.

"Relax its nothing serious, its just an option" Rachel tries but I don't feel better.

There's like a twinge going on inside of me and its like the more information I'm finding out about Sam the harder it is to ignore it.

"This night isn't supposed to be about me" I groan. "Lets go."

I storm out frustrated and my mood doesn't get any better as soon as we're out of the bathroom because I see Sam dancing with another girl.

Pretty. Tall. Model-type. Someone like Quinn, Santanna and Britney.

And just like that all of the insecurities I thought I buried deep come floating to the surface of my soul. It feels like the negative thoughts within me line up and shout all of the reasons why Sam and I don't make sense, directly in my face as loud as they can and its like their egging me on to just lose it.

He holds her tight...like the way I like...as this girl continues to practically orgasm against him.

And then its like all I can see is red. Just, _red. _

I head directly to the bar and get two shots of liquid courage before storming my way over to meet them on the dance floor. I legit knock her size two ass to the side with one hand and Sam looks at me entirely confused.

"Merced-"

Before he can finish my name, my lips eat the sound.

And just like before, Sam is able to crush and destroy all of those horrible things my mind comes up with. How we don't make sense. How there's even more of a distance between us than before. How we both want different things out of life and there's probably no way that we can ever stay together for anything longer than what we tried...

His lips just silence all of it. The way his arms hug around me, securing me within his hold, making me feel safe and small...

He kisses me remembering exactly how I like it. Soft and sensual before a sudden burst of passion, mixed in with our faint moans and his grunts...

My heart hikes up in rhythm and I can feel my body clench and tighten wanting something more...deeper...

I gasp realizing what I'm doing and that he has no intention of stopping until he notices that I have. He pulls back and I stay still unable to move. My chest heaves a bit reacting to the moment, and his forehead touches mine to check-in and I feel his hand reach up to stroke my cheek. I watch his Adam's apple bob when he swallows seeing that he's flustered too.

We don't say anything, but the moment is so tense and I'm not sure what to say so my eyes end up tearing. I breathe out flustered reaching up to wipe my eyes and he chuckles beating me to it with the gentle pads of his thumbs.

"You know you're an idiot for making me wait so long" he says giving me my favorite lopsided grin.

I glare at him. "Me?"

"Well it sure as hell wasn't me" he laughs pulling me closer. "Its always been you" he says running a finger down the side of my cheek to tuck under my chin. "And I don't care what happens, it will forever continue to be _you._"

My body feels like its going to burst into confetti and I give him a watery laugh hugging him tight. His head rests on top of mine and we casually start to remember that we're not alone, but in fact in a crowded club with deafening music. Its strange but its like I heard him perfectly clear, even though it goes against all logic.

"You want to go someplace and talk?" He whispers in my ear and I nod feeling him reach down to wrap his hand around mine.

We sneak out away from our friends and out of the club into the exciting nightlife of Manhattan, the both of us practically beaming like Times Square.

We end up taking a taxi back to Kurt and Blaine's apartment, finding the spare key to their loft. Everything feels familiar and new, and even simple things like sitting in a dimly lit apartment feel magical and romantic.

We go over to the kitchen and find two glasses of water and drink them slow together, but as soon as they're empty Sam fills them up again. We're like three or four glasses in and I giggle trying to excuse myself to the bathroom but his hand latches around mine playfully.

"No. I have to ask you something. Right now! While we're still sober."

"But we aren't sober" I grin.

"Even so" Sam sways into me. "I have to ask you right now. Before...Before I...Forget!"

My eyes widen waiting for it.

"FUCK" he shouts before charging to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"What?"

"NO! DON'T COME IN!"

"Are you-"

The sounds of him puking up the night answer my question before he can actually say it. I wince hearing how drunk he actually was and lean on a nearby counter for support feeling helpless.

"Sam?"

"STAY OUT!" He groans and I cover my mouth to hide a laugh.

"I can't believe you've turned lightweight" I say with wonder.

I'm actually sort of impressed with myself; usually I'm the lightweight out of the group. I guess those nights out on tour really did make a difference.

Fifteen minutes later Sam walks out with his face freshly soaked with water, looking like he's just met death. I shuffle over to a closet to find a towel and walk over to him, taking his hand to guide him to a chair. He sits down and tries to pull me on his lap but I change the position to stand in front of him and his arms wrap around the width of my thighs hugging me closer. I lift his face carefully and wipe the wetness away and he closes his eyes and sighs in my hand, before giving me a dopey smile.

"Mercedes?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For ruining the moment" he pouts and I smile grabbing the sides of his face.

"Its okay. Knowing you, you'll find some way to make it up." I bend down to kiss his nose. "Just no candles this time."

"You remember that?" he breathes giving me a whiff of what made him sick and I lean back with a laugh.

"It was the most romantic and terrifying surprise of my life" I say loosening his hold so I can help him up. "I swear, one candle tip over and we would've died. You set it up like a domino effect."

I take him to one of the extra bedrooms and help him out of his clothes before tucking him into bed.

"No, stay?" He says sounding like he's two.

"The last thing I need is you getting sick in the middle of the night, and it ending up in my hair" I say leaving the room to get a wastebasket. "Like...I love you but I'm pretty sure I'd kill you. This is Brazilian and when it comes to hair, Mercedes doesn't play."

"Whatever, Merce" he grins rolling over. "I still don't want you to leave."

"I'm right next door" I sigh. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Its not over, Jones" he calls and I shake my head with a smirk before choosing another guest room and crawling into bed and locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Mercedes' POV~_**

I stir a bit in the bed snuggling a bit more into the soft covers in that place between sleep and awake. I was having the loveliest dream where I kissed Sam and we ended up confessing how we felt-

Holy. Fuck.

I sit up frantically within the bed and clutch my head as the events of last night start to prance around, reminding me what happened...

Sam and I kissed...and it felt good. Really good. And some other things were probably said, but its like they're sort of muffled...And something about, this not being "over"...

I shake my head...

This is awful. Like I remember what I said but I can't remember how he reacted. I mean, we were both pretty drunk so there could be a really good chance that he remembers none of what was said or done last night. And although that would totally suck...I'd find some way to deal. But either way I have to know...and if he doesn't remember I just have to play it cool for the rest of today and tomorrow until my flight back to L.A...everything would be fine-

"Mercedes, wake up!" Kurt yells knocking on the other side of the door. "We're going to be late for breakfast at Rachel's and Santana and Britney fly in today."

"Coming" I call faintly, before peeling back the covers to get out of bed.

I know I need a shower so I go over to the fresh towels waiting on the nightstand, along with my makeup kit and robe and head for the bathroom across the hall. The door's shut so I knock and Sam's laid back tone answers me before I can run.

"I'll be out in a sec."

"Oh-kay" I answer, cringing the entire time on the inside.

Another moment later the door opens revealing a sopping wet Adonis in the doorway, and I swallow hard.

"Uh-Morning!" I wince and he ducks his head a bit embarrassed too.

"Morning" he says shuffling past me to get to his room.

Fuck. He doesn't remember.

I slap my forehead before walking into the bathroom, filled with steam and the heavenly fragrance of his body wash. God...I almost forgot how I loved the smell of him and his Irish Spring soap. I throw a tiny fit in the bathroom before starting to turn on the water.

Is this payback? Like the one time I build up enough courage to do something, he forgets the next day.

All I really want him to do is remember. Remember us and me and how we feel together. Because he was right and I was stupid. And as much as I may want to tell him how I feel, I know I won't...because if he somehow doesn't feel the same I'll be mortified beyond belief.

That's it...he's trying to give me a way out because he doesn't feel the same. It makes sense. I was too late. And I can't hold onto anything we said or did because he was really drunk, even though I wasn't as bad.

When the water feels good enough I step in and crane myself towards the shower head trying to inhale the water attempting to drown myself because I do not want to deal with today.

* * *

**_~Sam's POV~_**

Shit.

She forgot.

Why does this always happen to us? We make progress and then she pulls away. And then I'm left standing there like a dumbstruck idiot because there are only so many times I can hear her turn me down before I end up a sobbing mess in the fetal position.

But in all honesty, how many times do I have to tell her that I'm still in love with her? That I only want to be with her? That for the rest of my life, I'm pretty much guaranteed to be wired only for her.

And I swear to God if she says she just wants to be friends, that we're nothing more than friends, or anything along the lines of friendship I'm guaranteed to flip a fucking table.

There is absolutely nothing "friendly" about us. I've seen the way she looks at me, and I know for a fact that friendship is the last thing on my mind when I look at her...so labeling our tension as something else is just a bunch of bullshit that no one believes! Not even our friends. Not even us!

"Yo, Sam! Hurry up!" Blaine calls. "We're gonna be late."

"Alright" I answer continuing to dry myself off.

I end up wearing a simple pair of jeans and a v-neck tee, along with a dark blazer and a beanie hat. Something casual but still fashionable enough to keep up with everyone else.

When I open up the door Mercedes is checking her reflection in the hallway mirror, and I'm nearly floored because she looks incredible. She's wearing this fitted navy dress with a thin yellow belt wrapped around her waist. Its tight and intricate with a cute pattern, but totally shows off her thick hourglass shape. Her legs tone down into this perfect "V", and her nude strappy heels flex her calves delicately wrapping around her ankles like a present. She fluffs out her long and wavy dark hair before smiling at her reflection. She smooths out her dress and catches a glimpse of me staring at her like some stalker, and after this moment I probably will be because watching her get ready was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen her do.

She gives me a shy smile before starting to turn in the opposite direction...and its crazy because its like I can't help myself from what's about to happen next.

In the three seconds it took to get to her, I've got her pressed up against one of the walls kissing her full mouth exactly the way I want too. And the best part is, she responds. Its not like I'm taking her off guard or taking advantage of the situation, but like she's wanted me to do it for a while.

Her hands reach up and tug the collar of my blazer before her lips nip and suckle mine. I grunt a little against her and she breaks away with a giggle.

"Thank. God."

"Thank God indeed" I say kissing her quick again and she laughs.

"No! I'm serious! I thought you forgot what happened last night" she grins trying to whisper. "I thought it was going to be really awkward and-"

I kiss her once more, shutting her up and when I break away her eyes stay closed, like she's riding on a high.

"We can't forget this, okay?" I say. "We have to promise each other that no matter what-"

"We remember this moment and how we feel" she finishes and I nod clutching her face to hold it. "I-I promise."

"Me too."

"Good" she smiles leaning in to kiss me again and I keep her there, just enjoying how sweet she tastes.

"Ah-hem" Kurt says impatiently. "We're late."

Mercedes tucks her lips in shyly before wincing. "Sorry."

"I'm not" I grumble and she bites her lips to keep from beaming at me.

"Lets just go" she offers slipping out of my hold to grab her purse and rush out the door.

"Uhm. I don't think so, missy" Kurt says chasing after her. "I want details."

* * *

**_~Mercedes POV~_**

"Why are ya'll acting like this is something brand new?" I say helping my friends set the table. "And if one of ya'll breaks out into song, I swear 'fo Jesus-"

"We're just curious as to what changed your mind?" Rachel says setting down a pitcher of orange juice. "I mean, one minute we're at the club dancing and then the next your knocking over some poor innocent girl-"

"Any girl grinding on my Sam, is not innocent."

"Oooooo!" Tina squeals excitedly. "_You're_, Sam?! Oh, Mercedes this is-"

"Not that big of a deal" I say although everything within my soul is contradicting the sentence.

"She's right. We shouldn't pressure them" Jesse says placing a large bowl of fruit on the table. "They'll have enough to figure out without our help."

"What's they're to figure out?" Rachel challenges. "They belong together-"

"Yeah, but aside from their emotional issues, they have a lot of physical barriers to work through."

I raise my eyebrows at him and he shakes his head.

"Oh don't even, we all know you're stunning" he says rolling his eyes. "I just meant that you need to keep level-headed about this."

"How so?" I say in a tone.

"Well, for one its a long distance relationship. Not to mention you have a demanding career that takes you everywhere" he adds. "I mean wasn't that the reason for your last breakup?"

I open my mouth to argue but I can't, so my face scrunches instead.

"Exactly" he says leaning in to kiss the side of my head. "Look, I hate to bring down your honeymoon phase...but I'm just looking out for you."

I pout accepting his advice until the craziest and most brilliant idea of my life pops into my head.

"SAM?!"

He along with everyone else in the house barge into the dining room looking for an emergency.

"Are you alright? Is everyone okay-"

"Marry me" I blurt and his eyes expand questioning if he heard me right. I nod adding a smile before repeating it. "Marry. Me."

* * *

**_~Sam's POV~_**

Tina, Rachel and Kitty automatically start screaming at the top of their lungs. Puck, Artie and Blaine are already offering me congratulations and plans for our bachelor party. Jesse, Quinn, Mike and Kurt look skeptical. And Roderick looks just as confused as me.

And as everyone is freaking out for a second within their own groups, Jesse, Quinn, Mike and Kurt form like a small barricade around her. And I just stand there watching the reactions of our friends.

"Mercedes, what the fuck?" Jesse says. "That's not what I meant."

"I agree" Quinn nods. "You're not thinking clearly. I mean have you and Sam even talked-"

"Marriage is a _huge_ step" Mike says like it isn't the most obvious thing in the world. "Like have you even thought about what you're really asking him to do?"

"No. She hasn't" Jesse answers looking directly at her. "I don't get it, Mercedes. You're usually the smart and reasonable one-"

"He's right" Kurt nods. "Now what happened to change your mind? Because not even a day ago you were trying to convince us that you and Sam were just friends and now-"

"You proposed?!" Quinn exclaims. "I mean, have you even thought about how this would even work?"

"She's got a point" Mike adds. "You're career is literally seconds from taking off and who knows where you'll end up-"

"I don't care as long as I'm next to Sam" she says cutely and I can't help but smile.

"For the love of God, Sam!" Jesse groans. "Quit standing there and help us talk some sense into her."

I sigh reaching over to break up their little protection force and reach down to take her hand. She grasps onto me with both hands and I guide her away from the commotion into the bathroom. I lock the door and lean up against it once we're both inside and try to protect us both from the intensity of our friends. She looks at me nervously, practically gnawing off her bottom lip and I smile once more letting her know she can relax.

"Mercedes?"

She looks at me in a panic before remembering that she should breathe, and then she lets out a huge gust of air starting her speech.

"Look. I know that this is crazy. I know that we should've taken things slow and talked it out. I should've asked if you were even available or if you even wanted to become involved with me again but I had to say it before I lost my nerve" she rushes out continuing. "Because you and I both know that when it comes to you and I, I can never just say how I'm feeling. I can never admit to you or anyone else that even after all this time, you're still the person who makes my heart beat off rhythm. That whenever we get together it just feels right and that I get insanely jealous when I think about how you're with other people!"

My eyes raise a little letting her finish because there is absolutely no way she's going to allow me to say anything.

"So yeah. I freaked out by asking you to marry me, because everyone started attacking my happiness with questions about how this was going to work. And then my doubt started creeping in, and that doubt has made me do a lot of stupid things when it comes to our relationship by making me feel selfish and insecure, and frankly I'm tired of listening to it" she huffs taking a second to get angry. "I have wasted so much time trying to convince myself that I'm not in love with you, when honestly...I couldn't love you harder if I tried."

She's panting a little. Out of nerves or the weight of her confession, but this has clearly taken a toll on her.

"And even if you end up saying no, that's okay because at least I tried. And yeah, this was a crazy idea but it seemed like the only way to silence my fears of never seeing you again."

She stands there cutely waiting for me to say something, but I'm not sure I can. She smiles nodding, thinking that this is my way of turning her down and steps towards the door attempting to leave. I take a long stride in, capturing her face and kissing her hard.

Before we both get too carried away, she leans away from me to look me in the eye.

"So...is that a yes?" She winces.

"That's a fuck yes" I say allowing my arms to fall to her waist, squeezing her close to me.

"Really?" She asks getting hopeful.

"Merce, how many times must I tell you that it's always been you" I smile. "Ever since Prom-On-A-Budget."

She beams up at me and my heart swells so much it hurts. "Cool."

I laugh leaning down to kiss her again.

This is the happiest I've ever felt...I'm fucking engaged...to the most beautifully incredible woman I've ever known.

"But our friends are right, we don't have to rush" I say calmly. "We can take our time."

"I agree. Like I want to do it the right way, and I have some stuff to figure out."

"Alright, so...two weeks?" I say decidedly.

"SAMUEL DWIGHT EVANS!" Kurt says on the other side of the bathroom door. "TWO WEEKS IS NOT ENOUGH TIME TO PLAN MY DIVA'S WEDDING?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" She squeals and she leans her face in my chest to hide. "Are you all outside the door?"

An eruption of muffled explanations happen leaving Mercedes and I in fits of laughter, listening as our friends try and explain.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Sam's POV~_**

For the rest of the morning we eat breakfast as planned, Mercedes positioned across from me allowing our feet to interlock and anchor underneath the table. She smiles down at her plate before stealing a glance at me and when our eyes meet I tuck my lips in and my nose flares trying not to grin.

"For the love of God, get a room" Kitty groans trying to eat her eggs.

"Oh, leave them alone" Roderick adds with an approving look. "I think its cute."

Mercedes opens her mouth to say something but ends up closing it.

"I don't see what the big deal is, its just footsie under the table" Tina shrugs.

"Footsie? Yeah right!" Artie laughs drinking some juice. "These two are practically having eye sex."

"Artie!" Mercedes hisses.

"What?" He smiles. "It _is_ cute."

"No, what's cute is the fact that they think we can't see" Quinn says looking directly at me, her expression cold and disapproving.

I cock an eyebrow almost challenging her to say something, because it's clear she doesn't support our decision to get married. But its too bad, because we are. And I'll be damned if anyone tries to stop us, I don't care if it is our closest friends.

Mercedes has finally admitted what I've known all along, and I don't care how rushed it seems I know in my heart that she's the one I'm meant to be with. She's always hidden her feelings or found a way to break us apart and now that she's willing to fight along side me to defend what we have, I can't afford to let anyone kill it. When it comes to us and her belief that our love can work, she's fragile and I understand that. Which is why if anyone starts attacking it, I swear to God I'll protect her and that love until the very end.

"Guys come on, we're at the table" I say trying to shift the focus.

"WE KNOW" the group says in a mixture of annoyance and humor.

Mercedes rolls her eyes before returning back to her breakfast.

"No need to be shy, Merce" Puck smirks. "There was bound to be some _sexual_ tension...like I know its been forever since-"

"OH MY GOSH" she says covering her face mortified.

I look down at my plate, all the while allowing my foot to slide up the inner part of her calf and she rises up a little before bringing her hands down to give me a look.

_"Stahp" _she mouths fighting the urge to smile. She's trying not to show me (or anyone else) that she likes it, and I chuckle untangling my legs.

"I just can't believe we're going to let them go through with this."

I look at Jesse who's sitting at the end of the table and my eyes narrow reflexively.

"What do you mean, Mercedes and Sam belong together" Rachel recites like its a fact and I feel myself nod in agreement.

"Maybe" Jesse shrugs. "But what type of friends would we be if we didn't try and stop this career suicide."

Mercedes sighs giving him a look that's clearly telling him to shut up, but he keeps going.

"Have you even thought about it? Like _really_ thought about it" he pauses for half a second. "Of course you haven't. Because if you had, you would see that this is the most ridiculous idea you've ever had. And the fact that you're even considering it makes you seem foolish."

"Jesse that's enough" Mercedes growls. "You've made your point."

"No, M" he says a little upset. "You are so close. Close enough to reap the benefits of all your hard work. Your dreams are so much bigger than becoming some housewife to this '_Finn-Schuester-Wannabe'_ in some podunk town in Ohio."

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Puck chimes in and I stay quiet because I want to hear him.

"Don't act like it isn't true" Jesse says shifting his gaze to me. "Each and everyone of us left and made something of ourselves, except for him." He chuckles. "Right at the peak of his success here in New York he left to get some second rate job at McKinley, when he should've stayed here and stuck it out just like the rest of us. He runs away at the first signs of difficulty" he taunts.

"So that means I don't know how to deal with difficulties?" I challenge.

"I'm not talking about your fourth grade reading level or the fact that New Directions has lost Nationals every year since you've taken over as their leader."

"Jesse I love you," Mercedes snarls. "But I swear fo' Jesus if you don't find a way to shut up I'll punch your teeth out."

"I love you too, M" he says with a slight smile, his eyes fixed on me. "And yeah, my way of showing it may not be the nicest but I'm not letting go through with this until you've thought about what it will really mean to throw it all away and you're absolutely sure this is what you really want."

"How do you know its not?" I ask. "She asked me, remember?"

"She panicked" Jesse snaps. "And you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have come up with this two-week deadline. You know as well as I that your time is running out for her to come to her senses."

"Knock. Knock. Knock!"

"Open up, bitches and let us in!"

"Oh thank God. I'll get it!" Blaine says getting up to answer the door.

And like a breath of fresh air, Santana and Britney stroll into the apartment setting down there bags. A few people get up from the table to greet them, and no doubt give them a heads up of what's going on while the rest of us stay put and ride out the awkward wide range of emotions.

Mercedes closes her eyes and breathes deep trying to keep herself under control, but then her eyes flash open.

"We could do it right now, y'know" she says low looking at me for an escape. "We could go to city hall and go half on the marriage license fee and it'd be done and over...and it wouldn't change a thing. Not how I feel, nor my plans about us-"

"I know Merce, I know" I say and she nods understanding. I can already tell she's trying to prove to me that she's not going to go back on her word. "But we're gonna wait" I say decidedly locking eyes with her to show her that I'm serious.

Jesse scoffs and I turn to look at him.

"We're gonna wait because our marriage shouldn't be an act of defiance. It wasn't a rebel cause for any of our friends, so why should it be like that for us."

"Preach" Artie says waving a hand.

"I want our family and friends there, and I want to do it the right way like you've always dreamed without any outside pressure."

Mercedes pouts sitting back in her seat.

"I think Sam makes a valid point" Kurt offers. "You deserve a beautiful day entirely planned out by me and I just cannot deliver perfection in two weeks. I refuse."

"You say it like we all won't help" Tina sighs sitting back down in her seat.

"Two weeks isn't enough time to straighten things out" I sigh. "And like it or not, we have a lot to discuss."

"What's to discuss, I'm moving back home to Lima" she rushes out and Quinn drops her fork.

"I hate to sound like St. Jerk over there, but he's right. This is career suicide" Quinn says quick. "You've struggled so hard to make it out, why are you going back?"

"Well we can't move to L.A. Sam's work is too important-"

"YOU'RE TRADING IN ANOTHER TOUR WITH BEYONCE FOR GLEE CLUB?! AT MCKINLEY?" Mike yells before sitting there horrified. "He's right...you've lost it."

"She must have" Kitty adds. "No one is more important than Queen Bee."

"Sam is" she says with a slight smile looking at me. "To me, anyway."

She loves me more than her career, and I love her too much to let her go through with it.

"Merce, they're right" I say. "Its career suicide, so maybe we should wait until-"

"I'm not sacrificing any more time being unhappy. All of the money and success in the world won't mean much if you can't share it with me. So...maybe being _'Mrs. Finn-Schuester'_ doesn't seem like much to you, Jess...but for me it sounds perfect."

My heart swells hearing her sentence and I unintentionally smile.

"So...one month from today I'll be waiting at my church in Lima at the alter, and ya'll can show up if ya'll want too" she says with a shrug before looking at me. "And if you change your mind in between that time just let me know and we'll take it from there."

* * *

**~Mercedes' POV~**

"Talk to me, chica."

I think this is the most time I've ever spent in a bathroom, but thanks to my friends this doesn't feel like a bathroom but an interrogation room instead. Quinn is perched on the rim of the tub while Santana blocks the door making it impossible for me to leave.

"San, move."

"Not until you tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing to tell! I'm getting married. Sam and I love each other and we're getting married" I huff wanting to scream out of frustration. "And I'll say it again for everyone else on the other side of this door. SAM AND I LOVE EACH OTHER AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Three seconds later I hear "You tell'm babe!" from Sam before a slight shuffle and a door slam. I smile knowing that the guys are probably giving him the same talk I'm getting now.

"Alright, but why now?" Quinn says bluntly. "Why now, Mercedes? You are twenty-five-"

"You were twenty-three when you married Puck!" I challenge.

"But he was being sent out overseas" she defends and I look at her like she's missing the obvious. "Oh" she says scratching her head.

"Exactly. You of all people should understand."

She opens her mouth to disagree but she winces unable too.

"Uh-huh" I sass.

"Hol' up" Santana starts. "For years all Q has ever wanted to do was get married and have kids."

"So?"

"So, I've never once heard you say that you wanted that life" she adds. "'Cedes, be real. You want more than what Lima has to offer-"

"Ya'll make it seem like if I marry Sam I can't sing as well."

"Not in Lima!" They say together and I roll my eyes.

"I hate to bring you down-"

"Then don't" I snap. "Everyone else has found a way to make it work and each and overtime one of ya'll has a crazy idea I'm the first one to support you. And now that its my turn, ya'll wanna switch the game?"

Both Santana and Quinn look at me without another word and I wait hoping that one of them is going to say something to redeem this moment.

"Wow..." I say shaking my head.

I don't even bother saying move, but reach for the door and Santana shifts aside easily. The living room is empty except for Roderick who's sitting in a chair watching television. Shouts can be heard from the back bedroom and its overwhelmingly apparent that their intervention isn't working from the loud banter that's occurring. I shake my head walking over to the spot where I put my coat and I begin shrugging it on. Roderick's eyes follow me as if to question where I'm off too.

"I'm just going someplace where I can think" I answer putting my purse across my body. "I'll come back, I guess."

He cocks an eyebrow letting me know he has every intention of ratting me out and I roll my eyes heading for the door.

"At least give me a head start" I grumble leaving the apartment.

I take the elevator to the lobby floor and ask the doorman to signal a taxi. When I get in, I give them directions to St. Patrick's Cathedral on 5th Avenue. Its a quick ten minute drive and after I pay the cab, I blend in with the other church-goers and step up the steps to get inside. I don't even bother sitting in the lower level but aim straight for the elevators to take me to the balcony. I squeeze in and wait as the ride smoothly lifts me higher and higher, and when I step off I immediately start to feel better. I sit in a middle aisle and shrug out of my coat settling in for the mass, allowing the music from the choir to sift my brain from the stress of this morning.

I close my eyes hearing the complex and heavenly melodies of the organ, the deafening tones make it impossible to hear anything else. And for a moment I find peace, until the rush of nerves floods my veins and I think about what I've done.

I asked Sam to marry me, and he said yes and now we're engaged. And although I love him...am I rushing into this? Santana was right, having a family and settling down was always Quinn's dream...but was it mine as well?

Like...I knew I imagined having kids one day...but now? Or within the next year or even the year after that?

And although being famous was a dream of mine, is a dream of mine...could I be happy and content if I never achieved that? Could I be happy in some small town, with a regular job and a husband and a family? Was I ready for that?

I'm not ready for that...but I still want that.

And I could give up the fame, I think. I mean, all I ever really wanted to do was to sing, make people happy and be financially secure. But could I do that in Lima?

But part of me really hates Lima. I mean, its all I've ever really known. I like new and exciting things and the last thing I ever really wanted to do was live and die in the same place I had been born.

But asking him to move is selfish, but then again aren't I giving up a lot too?

But his work is really important. The New Directions is important. Its a legacy that has to be kept alive and I do miss that part of it...

The seat dips down from the addition of weight and someone takes my hand squeezing it. I smile a little before opening my eyes and seeing him next to me. He gives me a wink before returning his attention back to the service as we watch the nuns file in.

He's perfection. Like he knows what I need and he gives it to me without me having to explain. He knows I want to talk but not now, that I just came here to clear my head. And that by him following, sitting next to me, holding my hand is his way of telling me that I'm not alone. That we're in this together and somehow we'll make it work.

I lean over resting my head on his shoulder, taking my other hand to cover his and I feel him smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**_~Mercedes' POV~_**

A few minutes after the service, Sam suggested that we go to Times Square. He knows I like to come here a lot...its something about the lights and people and how big and bright everything is that makes me feel small. I remember the first time I saw my face light up one of those giant screens announcing my album...I thought I had made it...

That feeling was amazing, and it made me hunger for more. Like everything was starting to come together and-

I look across the table at Sam who's just people watching. He breathes deep and even and he's just so relaxed. I'm so worked up and frantic and he's just calm and steady.

"Sam?"

He turns his head to look at me and his eyebrows raise a bit.

"What do you want?" I ask.

He looks down a bit with a smile. "Other than you happy and healthy?" He shrugs. "Not really sure there's too much else."

"Okay, first things first. This can't be about me" I say getting things sorted out.

He scrunches up his face. "But it is about you. Its about both of us."

"Exactly. And I don't want you sacrificing everything just so we can be together, you've worked too hard-"

"Same goes for you" he says decidedly.

"Sam-"

"No, Merce. I'll give you two options" he says changing his position to rest his arms on the table. "We can either figure out a way that allows both of us to get what we want or..."

"Or?"

"We both throw it all away and start something entirely new, together" he says with a nod. "Its the only way that's fair."

"How is that fair? What would we even do?!" I shriek.

"I dunno" he shrugs again. "Start an organic farm or a winery up in California somewhere. Own a ranch out in Montana. Build a pottery barn in Vermont. I don't care. Merce," he says reaching out to touch my hand. "If you're going to give up your dream to sing, then I'm giving up mine to teach-

"You can't!"

"I don't want you resenting me for making you stay in Lima."

"I wouldn't-"

"Maybe not now-"

"Not ever. This is my choice."

"Then what are we doing? Winery? Ranch? Pottery Barn?" He asks. "Because there is no way I'm living in a world where I get to have my dream and you can't have yours."

"But I've had it" I try but it doesn't sound as strong as I had meant it too.

He looks at me unconvinced. "If you want to stop, that's all on you. Like I couldn't be with you if I knew you gave it up for me. And don't act like I'm being crazy because its for the same reasons you don't want me to stop teaching."

I roll my eyes and groan.

"So we can give up everything and try something new or we work out a plan."

I pout for a good minute or two before snapping at him. "Well, you're not quitting school so I guess we have to figure stuff out."

He smiles. "Alright."

"How much longer until you finish?"

"Two years" he answers and I look at him like it should be the most obvious answer. "You're not moving back to Lima."

"Might as well, its not like I had some big plans or something-"

"BEYONCE!"

I roll my eyes. "It was never set in stone. If anything I was planning on working my next album."

"Can you work on it anywhere?"

I pause thinking a moment.

"If you can give me two years to finish the program, I'll follow you anywhere" he says with a sigh.

That sentence melts my heart and I look at him wanting to cry. He smiles reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"Okay, that's set?"

"Yeah" I nod. "Two years. In Lima" I stress and he nods after a moment agreeing.

"Okay...now...this wedding-"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" I blurt and then watch the hurt hit his face and then I'm spazzing out to reassure him its not because I don't want too.

"Like we can-"

"NO!" I shriek and become a bit embarrassed because it was sort of loud. He chuckles watching me. "I just want to make sure I'm not pressuring you."

"You're not. I'm sort of panicking too...I don't want to lose you either."

I smile listening to him continue.

"Twenty-six really isn't that bad anyway. My parents were even younger."

"Mine are going to freak!" I giggle. "Like, if our friends are any indication as to how our families are going to react?"

"I know" he chuckles. "But we just have to stay strong and trust that what we have is going to make it."

I nod grinning ear to ear. "I, love you."

"And I, love hearing you say that" he smirks allowing his green eyes to glint. "So...one month from today?"

I take in a deep breath debating on whether or not I'm going to actually go through with this.

"Yeah" I smile. "One month from today."

* * *

**~Sam's POV~**

Both Mercedes and I took our time returning to our friends. We ended up going to a coffee shop and spent a few hours talking, just catching up before we decided to come back to the madness of it all. Now we're walking back, taking the long way around enjoying our time alone.

I glance over to her and she smiles at me before turning her head to look away. I squeeze her hand a little tucking her tighter to my side.

"You seem awfully happy" I comment and she chuckles.

"I am happy" she says. "I finally had the nerve to do what I've wanted too for years."

"Well I've asked you to marry me before-" I begin but then she starts laughing.

"No, not that" she smiles. "Like that's part of it, but not the main part. Like...don't get me wrong I couldn't be more thrilled that we're engaged but...I'm extremely proud of myself for finally being able to tell you how I feel."

I look down at her puzzled and she explains even further.

"Sam, you've always been open about your feelings regarding anyone...especially me," she says slow. "And I know I had no reason to be afraid to tell you how much I care about you...how I can't really picture anyone else to spend my life with, because I don't want too...and how all I really want out of life is to have the chance to make you happy..."

My heart swells with each word and I swallow hard trying to unstop my ears so I don't miss a thing.

"And yeah breaking up with you the first time was stupid...like...really stupid" she says more to herself than me. "But that last time, I only did it because I didn't want you wasting yourself trying to wait for me. And I knew how it'd play out...you would've tried waiting while I was on tour but something probably would've happened to make you slip up, and you would've never forgiven yourself."

"You don't know that" I frown and she looks at me.

"Sam, you practically freaked when you kissed that photographer-lady...and that was only a kiss."

"Even so" I grumble secretly knowing she's right. "We could've saved a lot of time and heart-ache if you had told me that essentially you still wanted to be with me. Not making it seem like I'm crazy for knowing the whole time we were meant to be."

She sighs. "I know, I'm sorry. But from now on, I'll be brave and tell you what I'm thinking...because you're worth it. And just because I got extremely lucky this time, doesn't mean I'm willing to risk it again."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah! Its amazing you're still single" she laughs. "Sam, there was like a 99.9% chance that someone snatched you up and I was too late...which is why I promised myself that on the rare miracle that you were still available, I'd throw away my pride and just go for it."

I smile even wider as we turn the corner almost to Rachel and Jesse's apartment and she stops walking. She takes her hand to pull me to her and I sling into her carefully, my arms already formed to hold her.

"I'm sorry I took so long" she apologizes look deep into my eyes. "And no matter what happens, even if you decide not to go through with this..."

I open my mouth to protest and she places her cute hand over it.

"Just know that I love you...okay?"

I roll my eyes and sigh and she gives me a warning look.

"Boy," she says slow giving me the full sass. "You better answer me when I'm talking to you."

I look at her shocked before gesturing with my eyes that it's her that's keeping me from talking. She winces bringing her hand down.

"Now...you listen to me. I love you and I know you love me," I begin and she folds in her lips. "But this isn't going to work unless you start believing it."

She frowns and I look at her knowing that she's waiting for the other shoe to drop. She doesn't think there's a happy ending for us, and its no doubt due to her watching her friends time and time getting chosen over her. But this is real, and I'm choosing her. But I know it won't make a difference until she accepts it so we can start our lives together.

"I legit have no other way of proving that I'm in this forever, other than to marry you. So you can stop with the open-ended sentences-"

"What open-ended sentences?"

"You think I don't know what you're doing, Merce?" I half-laugh frustrated. "You're giving me an out just like you always do, and I don't know how many times I have to tell you but I don't want one."

She opens her mouth and then closes it breathing out.

"All the talking we've done today and you still don't get it."

"I just don't want this to be a mistake" she explains.

"Any time we're together, can't be a mistake. Merce, I know in my heart this is right" I smile bringing her in closer to hug. "Don't you feel it, too?"

"Honestly?" She says sounding like she wants to cry. "It feels too good to be true."

"Good" I say encouraging her statement.

"But Sam, every time I start to feel like this something happens!"

"That's okay, one month from today we'll officially start facing this shit together!" I chuckle squeezing her tighter and her hands wind around my waist. "Mercedes...our friends are assholes."

"What?" She laughs letting me go tearily.

"Our friends are assholes" I repeat with a wide grin. "This is probably the happiest I've ever been and as soon as we go back in there, they're going to say everything imaginable to ruin it."

She breathes out again looking up the length of the apartment building. "They're not going to support us, are they?"

"Not at first, no."

"But why?"

I shrug not knowing the answer. "It doesn't matter...what matters is us...and when we step through that door we gotta come out fighting. We have to fight, for us." She looks a little scared and my large hands cup her face. "Whatever they say doesn't matter...one month from today, I'm yours."

She closes her eyes resting in my hands. "I'm yours today."

I can't help but kiss her. The girl of my dreams is mine and she's finally admitting it. And to top it all off, we're getting married in a month. This is the best day ever.

"Okay, okay, okay" she pants pulling away from my lips. "There's just one more thing I gotta do before we go up."

"What's that? I ask confused.

"Do you have your phone?" She smiles. "I kinda wanna call my dad...it'll feel more official for me once I do it."

My hands reach inside my pocket and I hand the phone over. Her fingers begin dialing her home number and she puts the phone up to her ear impatiently waiting for someone to pickup. Her eyes brighten once they do...

"Hey, let me talk to dad...Dad? Yeah, it's me 'Cedes...I'm fine. Great actually" _she smiles looking up at me. "I've got some news...I'm getting married..."_

A loud roar happens on the other end startling us both and she has to calm him down.

"No! Dad! Calm down!" She giggles and I look at her worried. "No, I'm not drunk...And I'm not pregnant" she hisses. "I asked him, and he said yes...it's Sam. Yes, Evans! How many other Sam's do we know...what? Like...really?"

I frown confused until she holds out the phone for me. She looks at me wincing before inching the phone towards me. I take it hesitantly until I remember that I just got finished telling Mercedes that it won't matter what anyone else has to say. I've waited too long for this moment, and I will protect what we have from anyone...

"Hello?"

"**_Mr._** Jones" he emphasizes and I sigh knowing that I'm already starting off on the wrong foot.

"Of course, Mr. Jones. How are you-"

"Cut the crap Sam, Merce says you two are engaged" he says in his deep gruff tone.

Damn, I forgot how intimidating he was...even over the phone he's got me slightly cowering down.

Man-up Evans. You got this.

"Yes, sir" I say steadily.

"Well, I guess I really only have one thing to say to you..."

I fix a scowl on my face getting ready to tell him off, but then he says one magical word that melts it away.

"Congratulations."


	6. Chapter 6

**_~Mercedes' POV~_**

Sam and I ride the elevator up to Rachel and Jesse's apartment and at first I was nervous but after talking to Sam, I couldn't feel anymore confident. One month from today, I'm going to be Mrs. Evans and it takes everything I have not to squeal at the thought.

"You ready?" He asks as the elevator jostles a little settling into the floor.

"Yeah" I grin excited to tackle what's awaiting us. "I am. Let's go!"

I lead us off the elevator and walk right up to the door. It swings open before I even have a chance to knock.

"Mercedes. Please. Please tell me you two didn't elope" Tina says in a panic. "Not that I disapprove, it's just I wanted to be there to support you guys."

"Tina, you didn't miss anything" I smile accepting her support. "We're still getting married one month from today...so...July 8th, I guess."

"Oh thank God" she says clutching her heart and taking my hand to pull me inside. "Just about everyone is out looking for you two. They'll be glad to know you're alright."

"I just can't believe you'd take off like that!" Rachel says waddling into the hallway from the living room. "I mean we were worried sick!"

"Why? I told you I'd find her" Sam says shrugging out of his jacket.

"Yeah, but you were supposed to call when you did. And since you didn't, Jesse was the first one to go looking with Quinn and Puck. Santana, Britney and Mike are guarding city hall. And the rest are either looking for you, or shopping for wedding gifts."

"You all have lost it!" I say reaching for their telephone.

"Who are you calling?" Tina asks and I don't answer waiting for Jesse to pick up on the other line.

"MERCEDES! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING THE CITY LOOKING FOR YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Jesse rushes. "Did you and Sam-"

"No. We did not" I say in a tone. "Now you and your search party have exactly fifteen minutes to get back here or our friendship is done. I mean it, anyone who isn't back in time is cut off."

"Cedes'-"

"Fifteen minutes, Jesse."

"You can't get anywhere in fifteen minutes and we're all over Manhattan."

"Not my problem. I am so close to being fucking done with all of you, so I suggest you hurry if you value our friendship. Fifteen minutes" I snap hanging up the phone and going to sit in the living room next to Sam on the couch.

"Mercedes, seriously?" Rachel winces. "Fifteen minutes, in New York? It's almost impossible-"

"If it were reversed I'd find a way. I don't care if I had to barricade my way through each and every block, if one of you needed me I'd be there. Why am I always considered unreasonable whenever I'm trying to get the same respect that I give? It's been this way since high school, and I'm tired of it. No matter what crazy idea any of you throws at me, I'm the first one to be your ride or die. Like seriously Rachel? When you called telling me that you and Jesse were eloping in Vegas, I was the first one on a plane to meet you there."

"But you tried to talk me out of it too!"

"No, I asked if it was what you really wanted. Rachel, I had to trust your feelings because Jesse is and always will be the biggest jerk on the planet...but he's a jerk who loves you. So what more could I say?!" I argue. "Sam isn't even an eighth of the asshole Jesse is, and ya'll are giving us such a hard time. Like I don't get it, what is so wrong with Sam and I being together!"

"Merce" Sam calls with a slight smile and it snaps me out of my tangent.

I look at him seeing everything I could ever want. A happy life, with the man I know I'm meant to be with. I've known it since high school and for some stupid reason I fought the idea until I almost destroyed it. I know that I'm extremely lucky he feels the same way. That he isn't fixated on someone else or that I have to jump through a series of hoops trying to win him back. The problem has never been him...it was me. And I'll be damned if I ruin this opportunity and not find a way to work our relationship out.

"I can't keep asking you to wait forever," I say feeling emotional. "Everyone else has gotten their happy ending...why not us?"

Sam steps behind me, curling his hand around mine and he tugs me gently to the sofa to sit and wait.

"I'm always putting everyone else first, but this is something I have to do for me. Whether we have their support or not" I say flatly, squeezing his hand and he returns the pressure before I rest my head on his shoulder.

We sit mostly in silence, counting the seconds until the fifteen minute mark is up and they still aren't here. I smile bitterly adding a slight sniffle, seeing exactly where I stand on their scale of importance. Sam shakes my hand a little and I look at him remembering that he's always kept me first and I nod.

This is probably a good indication as to how our life will be together. Just the two of us. And although I would've liked to have my friends a part of our lives, it's time I stopped sacrificing myself and what I have in order to keep them. It's not fair to me and I deserve better.

"We should get our stuff from Blaine and Kurt's apartment" I say scooting up to the edge in order to stand. "And then we can find a place to go or-"

A sudden burst of people crash through the apartment door as a small flood of people blockade the exit. Sam and I stare wide-eyed and amused as our friends bumble around the living room in order to get to us. Constant coos and sides of affection and worry hover over us, before it's quickly replaced with shade and chastisement.

"WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" Quinn snarls. "HOW FOOLISH HAD YOU PLANNED TO BE?!"

"AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS FIFTEEN MINUTES BULLSHIT?!" Jesse says entirely heated and I exhale giving him a look.

"It wasn't bullshit to me-"

"Mercedes! Fifteen minutes in Manhattan?" Mike interjects. "Like we legit had to force our way just to make it back in time."

"Technically you're three minutes late" Rachel adds and they all give her a look. "Just sayin'"

"Well I'm glad you felt us important enough to save this friendship" I say a bit unfeeling.

"Where is this coming from?" Santana snaps rolling her eyes. "You know how much we love you."

"Do I?" I hedge. "The one time I ask this group to support me in my happiness, 75% of you try to kill it with your negativity-"

"Because we're concerned!" Quinn huffs. "Cedes, you know I want you happy...but...I can't help but see a pattern when it comes to you and Sam."

"Damn, Quinn" Santana quips and she turns on her.

"It's true!" She exclaims. "You and Sam get together, everything is fine until one of you has to go away. You break up, and you're left sulking or singing about it until the next get together when you two re-kindle something. And then it starts all over again...This relationship is toxic and I don't want to see either of you get hurt...so no, I don't think you two should get married. At least not right away."

"Our wedding is one month from today" Sam says standing up and Quinn gives him a fierce glare.

"A month?!" Jesse exclaims. "Mercedes, come on!"

"You know what Jesse, I've had just about enough of you-"

"You aren't thinking! How is someone like him going to support you?" He argues.

"This isn't the 1940's, I don't _need_ him to support me-" I argue but Sam ends up easing me back to face Jesse head-on.

"Let's get one. Thing. Straight...This over-protective, fascist friendship you have with Mercedes is over..." he snarls. "If you wanted the right to openly declare how much she means to you, or attempt to dictate how she runs her life, or even concern yourself with any other personal affairs regarding her...you should've gathered your courage and asked her to marry you...but you didn't. And I can tell you right now as the man she's chosen to be with, that you and I are going to have some serious problems if you don't back off."

Jesse scowls as Sam continues and everyone in the room remains silent.

"Everyone here knows how much I love her, and there is absolutely no way as a man I would accept her proposal if I didn't think I could provide her the life she's accustomed too."

I sigh dramatically at their macho-descriptions because I don't like how they make me sound like a kept woman; but no one seems to be paying me any mind due to the seriously thick tension within the room.

"Your concern Jesse, is no longer welcomed nor necessary. Mercedes isn't your privilege or responsibility...She's entirely mine, starting right now..." Sam says finally stepping out of his frame. "And any one who doesn't like it," he says addressing the entire room. "Can go fuck themselves."

When he looks back at me, I'm practically beaming. He gives a short exhalation as if he's finished a Presidential address and he looks back at me with a slight smile.

I begin noticing the looks of everyone around us. They seem sort of speechless and as I reflect I can see where anyone might be afraid to say something.

"Sam and I are just tired," I say changing my tone into something softer. "Whenever you need any of us we're always there...it's just this time, it's our turn."

"Merce is right," Sam adds. "We love you guys...and we want you at our wedding."

"But if you aren't there, it's not going to stop us" I finish wrapping myself around Sam's arm, and he gives me a firm squeeze as confirmation.

It's quiet a really long time and when no one says anything, I feel Sam lean over to kiss my forehead. "We should probably get our stuff."

I nod loosening my hold to follow him out.

"Exactly where do you think you're going?" Kurt sasses and I freeze turning back to look at him. "I know you're diva-ass didn't think it was gonna be that easy, especially with you only giving me a month to pull off the wedding of the century!"

I'm grinning from ear to ear as the entire group envelops us into a hug, eventually giving us their blessing.

* * *

**_~Jesse's POV~_**

"You do realize how crazy this all sounds, don't you?" Quinn smirks shaking her head. "An _alliance_, to sabotage Mercedes' wedding?"

"Why do you have to say it like that?" I ask. "This isn't sabotage, it's a rescue mission! You yourself implied how unstable their relationship is."

She sighs heavily as we stand in the kitchen opening up another bottle of champagne.

"Quinn, you and I both know that when it comes to Sam..." I say lowering my voice until the sounds of conversation in the dining room pick up. "Mercedes is a puddle."

"Yeah, I know but this time she seems really happy-"

"Until he breaks her heart, and I don't want that for my friend" I argue. "You are the only one who'll appreciate my honest intentions. I thought, we could work together to make them both see reason."

"You mean out of everyone here, Mercedes and I are still the closest. And I'm your best chance at getting through to her-"

"Aha! Found ya!" Santana says coming into the kitchen holding a glass of champagne. "Ya'll think ya'll slick."

She eyes us suspiciously and Quinn rolls her eyes before reaching around to put away some left-overs. "You're drunk, San."

"Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah" she says waving a hand in the air. "I've just got a good buzz...besides, any one paying attention can see you two plotting to stop this wedding. And I'm here to tell you, that if you try to mess anything up...I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on ya'll asses."

"Oh please. You say that every time, and someone conveniently holds you back preventing you from doing anything" I say unimpressed. "Besides. If you were really a friend to Mercedes-"

"Why do you think I'm in here now? I'm going to stop you, if it's the last thing I do," She sasses draining the last swig in her glass. "Besides if this is what they want, who are we to judge? They deserve to be happy, especially Mercedes."

"I know that" I groan. "I know that better than anyone. And I want her happy, just not with Sam."

"Why?" She challenges and I groan again.

"Because, she deserves better" I half hiss and she shakes her head once more before starting to leave the kitchen.

"I'm warning you two, you do anything to mess this up" she threatens before rejoining the party.

When I look at Quinn she's frowning clearly deep in thought.

"Well?" I ask.

"Give me some time to think about it...okay?" She winces wiping her hands on a nearby cloth. "I need to make sure this is right thing, and not just what I want."

"Just don't take too long...we only have a month."


	7. Chapter 7

**_~Sam's POV~_**

_**(A Week Later...)**_

"This is ridiculous," I half-whine. "You should be coming home with me, not staying at your parents."

"Three weeks" she cackles in the passenger seat beside me. "You can't wait three weeks?"

I take my right hand and curl it around her thigh, before giving her a lovable squeeze and she chuckles. "I've waited for you, long enough."

I feel her tense up and realize how it's a double meaning and I immediately start backtracking.

"Not for sex, I mean like I'm cool with waiting. It's just...I'm really excited for the domestic life" I smile nervously, exchanging her thigh for her hand instead and she cuddles up to my arm. "Like...making you breakfast. And staying in to watch movies. The occasional jam session."

"Sunday Brunches after church-Oh my God!"

"What!" I say slamming on the breaks and it jerks us forward.

"Church! Like I am so insensitive! How could I be so selfish!" She freaks out as I coax myself out of a panic attack.

"Merce! What the hell! You scared me to death!" I shout practically clutching my heart. "I thought something was really wrong."

She sulks a bit lower in her seat. "I'm sorry...Its just I remembered something important."

I close my eyes and sigh realizing that everything is fine. "Is it CPR?" I joke before taking her hand, and easing the car off again.

"No," she smiles squeezing it gently. "It's about the church...My family and I practically chose mine; like I didn't even ask to see if that's what you wanted."

"Well, if you wanted to get married in a church yours would be the only option since you're not catholic."

"I know, but what if I convert?"

"What?"

"Convert. Become catholic," she says easily. "I mean it's not like its too far of a stretch from being Baptist."

I cock my eyebrow and we both share a laugh and she rephrases her statement.

"Its still Christianity, with the same Jesus and the same God."

"Exactly," I add flicking the turning signal and completing a left turn. "Which means it doesn't matter where we get married. The same God is everywhere."

"Yes, but your mother isn't" she winces and I chuckle. "And I just want things to go smoothly. This is a lot to take in."

I sigh hearing how scared she is about my family. Not that they don't like her, it's just our history is...different. If anything, my parents are skeptical about this decision. They've witnessed firsthand how our relationship has a habit of stopping before it get's started. And I hate to be the one to say it, but Mercedes seems to have a tendency to break things off no matter how much I protest. Three attempts at being together, and none of them have lasted a year...how is it supposed to last a lifetime.

I guess that's why her family is so supportive; they know I'm not going anywhere in this relationship. Any commitment I make, I have every intention of keeping it. And I know Mercedes has the best intentions, but I also know that she will sacrifice it all if she thinks it'll be better for me in the long run. Jesse was right. I am racing against time. Time has never been on my side when it comes to Mercedes, because she thinks too much.

I complete the final turns to get to her house and I stop the truck in front. She sits silently looking out the window, and I inch over to get closer to her and she snuggles up to me immediately. I fucking love that. How whenever I'm close, she just wants me closer. My head leans on top of hers and she sighs gravely causing me to smile.

"Mercedes..."

"What."

"Everything is going to be perfect...even if this wedding isn't."

She leans away to look at me. "Dude...that's like the worst thing you could say to a bride! Don't you realize that everything I'm stressing about is to ensure that we have the perfect day?"

"Yes, but even if it's a complete disaster-"

She shakes her head with her eyes closed, waving her hands in small mystic-circles in front of her face, chanting 'No-Negativity" and I smile even bigger catching them.

"In the end, I still get you."

She stops chanting immediately, peeking one eye open.

"I am marrying the most beautiful soul I've ever known...the only person I ever want to imagine the rest of my life with...the _literal_ girl of my dreams" I say ducking my head low so she can see my eyes. "Who cares where it happens or who doesn't like it. The only two people that matter are sitting in this truck...not to mention, this wedding is probably a good practice round for whatever challenges we face in life."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we already know people don't approve. And considering how nothing for us can ever go according to plan, we're bound to come up against something trying to sabotage what we have..."

"I won't waver" she says closing her eyes again. "Even if you don't see this through, I will."

I smile reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"Whenever we get too close, I find some excuse to run away...I'm not doing it this time," she says determined and I nod seeing how hard it is for her to stay by my side.

Whenever it comes to us, Mercedes is somehow always insecure..and for the life of me I can't understand why. She's entirely amazing...and I'll be the luckiest man alive after she says "I, Do".

"I don't mind you running if it's to me" I joke and she gives me a look. "But do me a favor, okay?"

She nods waiting.

"No matter what happens...the dresses don't coordinate. The groomsmen are too drunk at the ceremony. The cake is lopsided. Your weave lost a track-"

She hollers covering her smile as I list off disasters, and her dark brown eyes light up mirroring my mood.

"Just, laugh it off" I grin, pulling her in for a hug. "Because at the end of the day; I got'chu, babe."

She squeezes me tight. "Thank you."

"Anytime," I say rubbing her back. "Now let's get inside, cause I'm starving."

We separate after she kisses my cheek and I get out first to get her bags out of the car.

"This is it?" I ask suspiciously. There are only two suitcases and one carry-on. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my fiancé."

"I'm learning to travel light" she giggles coming over to help. "Besides, a lot of my stuff belonged to the record company and I already gave most of it back. This stuff is all mine."

"Oh" I say easily until I attempt to figure out why she had to give back anything... "Did you cancel your contract?"

"No."

"Mercedes?"

"I made you a promise Sam. I didn't quit anything without consulting you...I'm still under my labels roster."

My eyes squint. "If I look on Wikipedia and you're name isn't there-"

She rolls her eyes taking a bag and rolling it up the steps. I follow her and we enter the house; her brother, father and uncle are all in the living room watching baseball.

"Hey! I'm home!" Mercedes calls and they each give a collective 'Hey'.

"Hey, everyone" I say routinely and they give me the same response.

Mr. Jones is the only one who get's up to greet us, and he takes her in a bear hug. "Hey, baby-girl" he says sort of gruffly. He takes one hand and extends it towards me, giving me a firm shake. "Hey, Sam."

"Hello, Sir" I respond politely and he chuckles releasing my hand.

"Come, come now Sam. We're gonna be family" he chuckles releasing Mercedes and she walks towards the kitchen. "You can call me, Mr. Jones."

My nose flares trying not to smile and he gives me a taunting smirk before walking back into the the living room.

"If it's all the same, I think I'll stick to _Sir."_

* * *

**_~Mercedes' POV~_**

_**(The Next Morning...)**_

_Buzzzzzzzz-Buzzzzzzz...__Buzzzzzzzz-Buzzzzzzz._

My hand feels blindly on the nightstand table next to my bed, and when my fingers touch the screen I tap it letting my hand rest on it not wanting to answer it. I breathe hard keeping my eyes closed taking the phone and bringing it towards my face.

"You're going to open your eyes...in three...two...one."

I keep them closed an extra minute until I yawn and they open slowly. Glancing around my bedroom, sitting in silence like I do every morning. The phone vibrates again causing the screen to illuminate his name across the top. I immediately start smiling; I put my hand to my forehead feeling the sudden swoosh spreading throughout my body and the past few weeks fast forward in my mind leading up to the fact that I'm marrying Sam Evans.

Samuel. Evans.

I legit lie back once again just reveling in the fact that I got him. I...actually got him. The sweet and sexy, lovable dork I was totally head over heels in high school...especially after Prom-On-A-Budget. I mean...of course I sort of liked him before, like a few minutes after he walked into the choir room but I also figured I had no chance. He was legit passed around just like every other guy in Glee except for Kurt.

I have to admit, at first I was put off at the idea in even dating him in the beginning. But he was just so...genuine. And persistent. And little by little, he proved to me that our time together was indeed special and not just a place-holder for something else.

He makes me feel special and valued...and he's constantly had my best interest at heart. He keeps me grounded, and he forces me to remember the important things. And he's so considerate. Loyal. Kind...he's legit perfect. And I got him.

_"You used to call me on my cellphone...Late night when you need, my...love-"_

"Hey!" I grin and he chuckles.

"Hey...Good to hear you're up."

"I am" I say still smiling. "How'd you sleep."

"Alone" he laughs. "But I can deal...21 days."

"That's right. 21 days, and you'll never have to sleep alone again."

"Ohhhhh, I'm _so_ gonna hold you to that" he exaggerates and I laugh. "So...since it's Saturday and I don't have work I was wondering if I could steal you away today?"

"Tonight, absolutely. But my day has already been claimed."

"Seriously? You just got here" he sighs. "How am I slacking already?"

"You aren't slacking, it's just my mom is already starting to freak out about this wedding...seeing as how it is in 21 days."

"O...kay...well, do you need help with anything?" He tries and I hear in his voice how bad he wants to see me.

"That's sweet, but you're not going anywhere near a dress shop until well after our wedding."

"Wait, you're dress shopping?" He says like he's excited. "Come on, Merce...I should be allowed to see something-"

"Yeah, right!" I laugh. "But while I've got you, are you objecting to any colors?"

"Uhhhhhhm..."

"You know what-"

"No-No-No-No I can do this. Colors I don't like...nothing neon. And no sequence...right?"

I giggle. "Very good."

"See. I can help" he chuckles. "Purple is always nice."

"See I thought about that, but then I thought it was too cliche. Besides, I feel like both proms dominated the color."

"Which is why we should keep the scheme going. It has meaning."

"Yeah...it usually means that not long after we break up" I say proving a point. "Forgive me for not wanting to jinx it."

"Good point. Its a bad idea, bad idea" he says backtracking immediately causing me to laugh again.

"But I think we're just looking for Bridesmaids, today. Which reminds me, can you please ask your family when your they're coming into town? That way your mom's there when I make the final decision for my dress?"

"Sure" he says after a pause.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you wanted her to be there. At least, not for that."

"Oh" I say easily. "Well...I do."

"Okay" he says in a way I know he's wearing my lopsided grin.

"Ok-ay" I mock him and he tells me to shut-up.

"So, just to summarize we'll do dinner at home and then I've got a surprise for you afterwards."

"A _surprise?"_

"Yeah" he says before noticing the apprehension in my silence. "It's totally low-key, I promise. But wear something nice, and comfortable shoes."

"Okay, now I'm scared. What's going on."

He chuckles. "Would you relax, we're gonna have a good time."

"But you said something nice-"

"Not nice-nice, like...first-date nice. Which it is, because it's legit been forever since you let me take you out. So...eight-o-clock, sound good?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Puckerman's POV**_

**_(At JFK...)_**

"There is absolutely no way I'm gonna let you back out of having a bachelor party," I grin already becoming excited, completely ignoring his protests. "And you underestimate my skills when you think I can't pull it off in less than a month."

"I don't want anything pulled off!" Sam groans. "I don't need it, just you guys being there is enough."

"But we have too!" I argue. "It's tradition! Mike and I both got one-"

"Yeah, and both times it got so out of control we almost missed your ceremonies. And the last thing I need is something ruining my chances to marry the one girl who manifests all of my fantasies-"

"Whoa. Dude. Save it for the vows" I whine before laughing at how he's so sprung. "All I'm saying is, we can't break tradition. It's bad luck...and I already know that the girls and Q are planning something huge for your girl, Merce."

"I highly doubt Quinn is involved with anything; she hates me remember?" He sighs sounding low.

"It's just temporary" I try and he scoffs. "I'm serious, she'll eventually come around."

"I just don't understand what I did in the first place..." he says wistfully. "And if I knew, maybe then I could fix it-"

"I know my wife better than anyone, and it's best to sometimes just leave it alone. The girls will figure it out-"

"But when? Like I know Merce won't admit it, but she'll be crushed if you guys aren't there."

"Well, I'm coming regardless" I smirk trying to alleviate his mood. "And as your best man, I'm gonna do everything to make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch."

"Dude, I never said you were my best man."

"Like anyone else is more qualified for the position" I scoff. "Besides, who better than me will ignore what you want to ensure you get what you need-"

"You see that's what I'm talking about-" Sam tries and I start laughing. "So you'll guys will be here within the week?"

"Yeah, we're taking a flight out in a couple of hours."

"Okay, so we'll see you when you get in" he says starting to hang-up.

"For sure. Later."

"Later."

Not even two seconds later I get another call.

"I think you've got the wrong number, chica" I sigh. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she answers in her snarky-tone. "Just wanted to give you the heads up as best-man, that your wife and a few others are going to try and sabotage the wedding."

"What? You're bluffing."

"Why would I?" She says with a short laugh. "Look, you and I both know that they don't support Mercedes and Sam. And we both know it's not beneath them to try something. So, I'm asking you to step in before something goes wrong."

"Jesse, of course. But Quinn? She wouldn't do something like that-"

"Oh, wouldn't she?"

"No. She wouldn't" I defend watching her walk over to me with an armful of magazines. "In fact she's been rummaging through magazine racks in order to find every bridal magazine in JFK. So...if she's looking to ruin-"

"Quinn's smarter than that" Santana interrupts. "She was captain of the Cheerios, second in command to Sue Sylvester. She'll mess with the mind, and all she needs is a few hours alone with either of them to plant enough doubt to call it off. I'm telling you, we can't let that happen."

"Well if their relationship is that fragile, maybe they shouldn't be together" I challenge and she lets out a screech.

"Who are we to judge them?!" Santana yells. "I'm sorry, but what committee approved any of our relationships? Who gave us the right to do that to them? They deserve to figure this out on their own with our support, whichever way it turns out. And I will cut any one down who tries to ruin their chances."

I can hear Britney on the other end trying to calm her down and Santana breathes out heavily trying to get herself under control.

"They're our friends...and whatever they decide to do should be left up to them. They deserve that much."

"And I'm not disagreeing; it's just I can't picture Quinn deliberately trying to ruin her best friend's life."

She sits beside me with her stack and I look at her as she begins flipping through a magazine. Her relationship with Mercedes is so delicate. Mercedes helped her, helped us both at a time when we felt we had no one. And she was the last person on earth, let alone at McKinley who had any reason to give two shits about us, but Mercedes did. And she sheltered Quinn and helped her through the most difficult time of her life. And for that both Quinn and I will always be indebted to her.

Quinn has always been a grizzly, and having Beth just intensified her tendencies to protect the ones she cares the most about. And secretly, Quinn's always hoped for a chance to return the favor to Mercedes. So I hate to admit it but if she thinks that stopping this wedding is best, she'd find a way. And San is right, the girl is smart. She isn't overt or blatant in her attacks...she can be sly. She'll sneak around dropping hints, allowing things to escalate before standing back and watching what she was able to instigate.

"Fuck. Fine. I'm in." I say a bit loud causing Quinn to look at me. "I'll watch her."

"Good" Santana says a little harsh. "Brit and I won't get in until a week before the ceremony so...you're on your own."

"Gee. Thanks."

"You can do it. And if you need back-up don't be afraid to enlist their family."

"It's a wedding, not a black-ops mission."

She laughs. "You'd be surprised to see how much they have in common."

"Everything okay?" Quinn asks lazily flipping a page.

"It was just Santana; calling about some wedding stuff" I answer and she nods.

"Did Mercedes pick a color yet? I told her that was the first thing she had to do, so I know what kind of flowers she's going to need for the venue. Can you believe she wants a barn reception? I gave her so many suggestions more suited to her usual style and she ended up choosing the most cliche-"

"You love her, don't you?" I ask and she stops mid-sentence before frowning confused. "Like...Mercedes. You love her-"

"What are you talking about?" She asks sounding hurt. "Of course I love her; how could you even ask me that?"

"Because this is the happiest I've ever seen her, and you couldn't seem more miserable."

She shakes her head and exhales returning to her magazine. "You're making no sense."

"If you try and stop this wedding, she'll never forgive you. And I'm not sure if I could either."

"So that's what Satan, had to say?" She smiles annoyed. "Well, I'm not planning anything with Jesse."

"I didn't say you were, but I know you Q. And you'll try and stop her if you think that's best for Mercedes in the long run."

She flips another page not disputing.

"And I'm telling you right now, if you do something to hurt either one of them. I don't think you'll like what it'll do to our friends."

* * *

_**Mercedes's POV**_

**_(A Few Hours Later in Lima, Ohio...)_**

"What about this one?"

"Or this one!"

"You've got to be joking! She can't wear that!"

"Mercedes dear, you have to pick one."

"Your mother's right. You can chose from these six."

"Mhm-mm. Not that one. It looks like the first place winner at the Kentucky Derby-"

Its been like this all day.

I've been trapped inside Miss Joyce's Bridal Boutique, with my mother and three other women from church trying to pick out a color scheme or dress-style. I've seen every cut, bow, frill, tie, shade, shawl and flare and none of them seem appropriate. And all these women seem to do is banter and cluck like a group of hens, constantly making suggestions or giving me advice on married life. Like I can't take it any more! And on top of that I haven't eaten since breakfast.

_"You used to call me on my cell-phone..."_

"YES!" I groan excited to talk to anyone, and his chuckle greets me first.

"Having fun?"

"You got jokes" I smile hearing his voice. "I'm sorry I'm running late. I didn't expect it to take this long-"

My mom makes a face and I wince getting up from my seat to go talk in private.

"Where are you?"

"Miss Joyce's. Like I'm not even ready for our date."

"Oh...well I could rescue you, but you said I wasn't allowed-"

"YOU ARE NOW" I beg and it earns another laugh.

"I dunno...like..."

"Don't play with me" I giggle. "Please, come and get me."

He laughs again. "Relax, I'm around the corner."

"Thank God!" I smile. "I promise, it'll only take me fifteen or so minutes-"

"To do what?"

"Get ready" I answer and he scoffs. "What?" I say innocently. "It will!"

"Yeah. Okay."

"I'm serious. I've already picked out my outfit, I just have to freshen up and change."

"Sure" he says doubtfully. "Whatever. You. Say."

A few minutes later I see his car pull up in front of the shop, and I bounce a little like a puppy in a store window as he get's out. He smooths his hair back and I purse my lips checking him out wondering why he looks so good, in the most casual outfit. He's in this burgundy long-sleeved cotton shirt with four tiny buttons and a pair of dark jeans. His hair is gently tousled and it looks a bit shorter, and his face is definitely smoother. I begin smoothing out my hair and and t-shirt before he walks in through the door, and I swallow feeling a little embarrassed that I'm not as cute as I usually am. He glances around the shop until he finds me, and when he does the warmest smile spreads across his face.

He walks over to me glancing towards the back where the source of cackling and noise are coming from, and he leans in before whispering. "Is this a prison break, or a kidnapping."

I smile leaning in to kiss him and he tries to talk in between contact.

"I guess-" he smiles returning the pressure. "It doesn't-" He chuckles. "Matter?"

I kiss him even harder, shutting him up and his hands reach up to hold my face.

"I missed you" I say quietly when we finally break apart and his thumb brushes across my lips.

"Really, I couldn't tell" he teases right before I nip his thumb gently. "A biter, huh? That's kinda hot."

I giggle ducking around his embrace to let my mom know where we're going. Sam follows quietly and we reach the back of the shop, but as soon as they see him the women go nuts trying to cover up the magazines and catalogues.

"Hello ladies" Sam says a little amused, as the women yell at me for letting him in. "Trust me, I haven't seen anything."

"Even so, Mercedes shouldn't have let you back here" my mom scolds.

"What's the point? I'm not using any of this stuff...no offense Miss Joyce" I say honestly. "But I'm going out with Sam-"

"If you elope Mercedes-"

"You'll kill us both" Sam recites eating another laugh and my mom is forced to smile. "We're just going over to Lafayette."

"Oh. Is your band playing tonight Sam?" She asks and I look at him surprised. "I should tell Steve, since he liked it so much the last time you performed."

"Nah, not tonight. But I still wanted to take Merce to check it out" he answers easily. "But I won't keep her out too late."

"No worries, Sam. I trust you. Have a good time" she smiles covering up some more magazines, and Sam coughs trying to cover up another laugh.

"Nice seeing you ladies," he says curling his hand around mine to lead me out to the front of the shop.

"Goodbye Sam" the women practically sing and I roll my eyes following him out.

We walk out of the shop and he makes his way over to the passenger side door to open it for me. "M'Lady."

"Kind sir" I respond before getting in.

He closes my door gently before jogging to the other side and he get's in as I buckle up. When he sees me struggling with the belt, he reaches around carefully to untangle it before securing me in place and I smile a little noticing how attentive he is.

"Something wrong, Ms. Jones?" He says in his southern drawl and I smile a little wider looking out the window.

"Not a single thing...just when were you going to tell me you were in a band?"

He smirks starting the car. "It's no big deal. Just something me and a few of my friends from my graduate program do in our spare time."

"Well when is your next gig? I wanna get a good seat-"

"Whoa, slow your roll" he smiles. "It's really more like an epic jam session. Just a bunch of guys singing-if anything it's another glee club. Just better music and more alcohol."

"I don't care. If my husband-to-be is in a band, I'm determined to be your number one groupie."

He shakes his head with another laugh. "Well I'm not performing tonight, but I'll keep that in mind."

He drives me home and we enter the house, with me rushing upstairs while he goes to take his usual seat on the couch. I rush upstairs to plug in my curling iron, and I legit start stripping leaving a trail of clothes all the way to my closet before I pull out the dress I'm going to wear. A pale pink lace dress that stops just above the knee, with a thin brown belt wrapped around the middle and a pair of matching ballet flats with a gold buckle. I retouch my make-up and smear perfume across my body along with my favorite coconut scented lotion. I smile checking my reflection in the mirror before rushing back to the bathroom so I can curl my hair. I end up giving myself beach waves because my hair won't cooperate, I just leave it with a frustrated groan before heading back downstairs.

He stands up, and the way he's staring at me let's me know that I've definitely taken longer than I promised.

"I know-I know-I know! I went over fifteen minutes, it's just I wanted to look worthy of your side. Or at least perfect" I rush out. "And the way you look right now is not only unkind but entirely unfair, because it's like how am I supposed to compete. But I had to try-"

"Mercedes" he says and I swallow a bit nervously. "Shut-up," he smiles closing the distance between us. "You're beautiful."

I open my mouth to respond but no words come out, because I'm flattered, flustered and I just fucking can't with this man.

His finger swirls around the end of a flyaway curl, tucking it gently behind my ear and I close my eyes feeling my stomach churn.

"We have got to get out of here" I say slowly stepping away from him.

"Something wrong?"

"No. But a few more seconds alone with you, my will-power will be shot" I say covering my face. "And we only have to last 20 more days."

"Two weeks and six days. We got this...but it's not fair when you come floating down like an angel made for sin-"

"Says the man who looks like a living GQ model, designed to act out my sexual frustrations."

He groans running his hands through his hair. "This is torture...like if we did waver, not saying that we should but if we crack under pressure-" he explains as I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "I promise to act normal. Like, we could still pretend we held out."

"There's no way we could pretend" I laugh and he winces. "Sam, nothing about us ever remains a secret. Our feelings have a way of broadcasting everything; and something that special would not remain a secret to anyone."

He pouts, twisting his mouth in frustration and I smile even bigger.

"It's like you said. We can do it...Two weeks and six days" I say taking his hand and kissing the back of it. "And then I'm all yours, any time. Day or night."

"Keep it up Jones...you're just digging yourself a bigger hole."

"How so?"

"Because...I've got every intention of _holding _you to your word."

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

Ten minutes or so into the drive, Mercedes reaches out to hold my hand and I squeeze it hard for proof that this is real.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I ask looking over at her, and she stares at our interlocked hands.

"Being so cool...about me, wanting to wait."

I smile returning my attention to the road. "You don't have to thank me, Merce. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't respect your decision?"

"I know, but still...I know this is hard for you."

"Not really" I chuckle. "Am I anxious, fuck yeah but...it's not unbearable."

"Speak for yourself" she grumbles. "Like I've never seriously thought about breaking my vow, until we got engaged. And essentially I don't know why it's still intact and we're getting married. Like you're the love of my life, why can't I share myself with you-"

"Because if you do, your reasons for ending us the last time would have been for nothing. And I'm not sure I could handle that; it would've meant all this time was a waste" I say and when I glance back over at her she's frowning hard trying to argue with my point. "Our relationship is built on more than just an intense, lustful attraction, isn't it?"

She scoffs at my question.

"I mean, God forbid something happened to incapacitate my...abilities" I smirk and she snorts a laugh. "You'd still choose to be with me."

"Of course I would...I love, _you_" she says sincere enough to touch my heart.

"Well then there you go" I smile easily. "It's like I told you before, sex isn't everything...just an awesome bonus with the right person."

I stop at a stop light and look over at her, and she's giving me the sweetest stare possible. And I smirk waiting for the light to change before cruising off once again. It takes another five or so minutes to pull into town, and then another ten to get to Billy's BBQ &amp; Dancehall. I pull into a parking spot and shut off the car and Mercedes lets me go to unbuckle herself. We get out of the car and link right back up in order to walk inside and the music and smell of southern cooking waft out to encircle our noses.

_"I'm gonna dress up, in my low cut, my tight blue jeans, I'm gonna stir somethin' up, I'm gonna kiss all the boys till I kiss your memory goodbye...Yeah, I'mma gonna drink myself single tonight..."_

Mercedes turns to me with a huge smile hearing the country lyrics spill out to meet us as the doors welcome us in. People are line dancing, drinking and eating good ol'fashioned chuck.

"Come on, let's get a table" I say tugging her over to my usual spot. It's a table for four, tucked in a good spot to see the band on a second tier to watch the couples dance.

"Sam!" Terry waves from across the way, and he makes our way over to us. He's about 5'8, sandy blonde hair and freckles.

"What's good, Terry?" I ask and he gives me a look, quickly checking out Mercedes.

"Nothin much, you playing' tonight?"

"Nah, not tonight" I answer. "I wanted to bring my girl here to check it out" I say looking back at Mercedes and she bites her lip at the term.

"Oh. This you? Impossible. She's too pretty to be with you" he smirks before extending an arm to greet her. "What's your name sweetheart?" He asks flirtatiously.

"Happily taken" she answers with a polite smile, causing me to laugh. "But my friends call me Mercedes."

"Mercedes...Jones?" He asks and she nods. "Yo, my niece absolutely loved your last single!"

"Wow. Really?"

They begin talking, with Terry fawning over her and I watch her knowing that I have to make the time she's sacrificing to be with me count. I have to finish up school as quickly as possible, so she can get back to making music. It's where she belongs, and I promised myself to never let her go again so I have no choice but to follow. She's genetically designed for greatness and I refuse to be her Achilles-heel.

"Are you gonna be in town for a bit? She'd totally freak if she got to meet you."

"Yeah, I'll be in Lima. Sam and I are getting married in a few weeks so-"

"Dude, you're getting married?!" He exclaims. "Damn, you'll sure be breaking a lot of hearts."

Mercedes looks at him a little intrigued and I shift a bit. "Stop exaggerating; it's just a few random girls-"

"_Charlie_, the same chick you've been dating on and off again for the past year, is just some random girl? Wait 'til I tell her!" Terry hollers before ducking his head to Mercedes. "It was definitely my pleasure to meet you, and I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"If you live that long" I growl and Terry chortles another laugh.

Mercedes smiles warmly. "I'm sure we will. We'll all have to get together and hang out some time."

"Absolutely" he grins before walking away and I'm glaring at his back.

When I look back to Mercedes she's sitting with her lips pursed trying not to laugh and I wince guiltily. She breaks out into a grin as the waitress comes over. She passes each of us a menu and I take it awkwardly as Mercedes orders and then I place mine.

"I'll be right back with your drinks" she smiles and Mercedes thanks her, turning her head to watch the dancers.

"Merce."

"I don't wanna know" she answers bobbing her head to the bass of the music.

"But...why not?" I ask and she looks at me a little surprised at my tone. "I mean, I'll answer anything you ask me."

"Why does it matter? I've got the ring" she sasses as the music changes to a slower song. "Both of us have a past, that we can't hold the other too."

"Even so...aren't you curious?" I ask sounding baffled and she shakes her head 'no' with an innocent expression.

"And if you ask me about mine, I won't answer because it's irrelevant...I said yes to you."

I frown unsure of how to process this. "You're taking this better than I expected."

"Yeah, well...I'm tired of being stupid" she chuckles. "And I'm not losing you again for anything. I'm too happy."

I smile a little seeing how mature she is, and she's right. In the past, Charlie would've driven a wedge between us filling her head with doubt. And even though her insecurities are still there, she's choosing to ignore them in order to remember us and what we have now. And I can't help but smile knowing that this is going to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Mercedes' POV_**

_"How'd you know to wear your hair like that...How'd you know to turn up that song...How'd you know them little tore up jeans was gonna tear me up and turn me on?"_

_"Girl, it's like you know me too good but you barely know me at all...Yeah, the way it's going tonight you probably know I'm ready to fall cause baby, you're a little mind, baby you're a little mind reader" _Sam sings low in my ear making me practically melt.

We're out on the dance floor swirling among the other couples and I'm biting my lips so hard to keep from grinning, I probably look stupid.

"Why, Ms. Jones," he drawls causing me to laugh. "Are you actually having a good time, at a country bar? Who. Knew."

"No," I try unable to remain serious. "I'm having a good time with you..."

"Uh-huh."

"We just happen to be in a country bar" I giggle and he spins me out to have me spin back into me. He catches me, holding me in a way that his arm has to cross and clutch in front of me, and I close my eyes swaying with him. "If anything, I'm starting to hate country music even more."

"Seriously? Why?" He asks tugging me closer. "I thought it was getting to you?"

"It is; but as soon as the moment turns perfect the song changes and people rush out to join up in lines like River-Dance."

"Aren't you exaggerating?"

With the singer's last croon, a more uptempo song changes and right on cue people get excited to join in a line to start dancing. Sam and I stand in the crowd staring at each other. I cover my mouth but it doesn't help to hide my laughter, and I smile turning to join the nearest line to pick up the steps. He shakes his head before doing the same, to join the line next to me and we rock and kick to the beat along with everyone else. We keep this up for a few more songs, and as soon as it slows I feel his arm link around my waist to pull me to him and I spin easily into form and he raises his eyebrows and I giggle once more.

"I swear, I'm so love-drunk my cheeks are gonna start hurting" I sigh still smiling. "Like...when does this part-"

"Wear off?" He guesses with a sigh. "I'm not sure; I'm kinda hoping it doesn't."

"I don't want it to wear off, but it'd be nice if I could tone it down a bit" I admit feeling a bit embarrassed. "I feel like I'm practically shouting our engagement out to the world."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing...it's just, sometimes it feels sweeter when it's more private."

I don't want to say it out loud, but I can't help but feel like the more people who know about us...the more they're going to try and sabotage it. And I can't let that happen.

"This time between us is so special-"

"Yeah, and even after we're married it'll still be special" he says pressing his forehead to mine. "Any time we're together is special...at least it is for me."

I scoff frowning up at him before giving his shirt a tug. "It's the same way for me too...Sam, I'm so happy I could practically combust."

"Me too!" He says a bit excited, and then he becomes shy because it was a bit loud. "Like...I love you."

_"Nga yawne lu oer" _I reply and he blinks a few times before widening his eyes.

"YO! Where'd you learn that?" He grins clearly impressed and I laugh once more.

"Honestly?" I ask and he nods. "Whenever we break up, I go through this Avatar phrase where it's the only thing that helps me sleep- well,one of the things that help me sleep. But when I miss you..or if I wanna keep up-"

"Wait what? Keep up with what?" He hedges.

"Whatever you're in too or might be in too...Mostly TV. Or movies. Like, I'm all caught up on Game of Thrones because it seemed like something you'd be all about. And if you ever started talking about it, I didn't want to sound stupid like I do with Lord of the Rings. But in my defense, I really tried to get into it! And I totally disagree with the fact that Frodo is the tragic hero instead of Sam. Like seriously-"

Sam's hearty laugh interrupts my rant, as his strong arms pull me into a tight hug with his head resting on top of mine. He kisses my hair and when he pulls back to look at me, and his green-eyes are just sparkling.

"My dear Mercedes," he says softly. "How in hell did I get so lucky?"

I frown, totally not expecting him to say that. I shrug not knowing how to answer. "I ask myself the same about you..."

He leans in to kiss me and it feels so tender and beautiful my toes curl.

"Each and every day of our lives together, I'm going to make sure you never regret the day you decided to be with me" he says when we break apart.

"And I'm going to make sure to protect any and everything we build together; to always be an equally supportive partner. One that isn't afraid to prove my love to you, or at least tell you...because I do."

He closes his eyes and breathes in deep. "You have no idea how long I've prayed to hear you say that."

"Yeah, well I mean it" I say reaching down to interlock our hands. "And no matter what happens that will always remain true-"

He kisses me mid-sentence again before releasing my lips, but still holding my cheeks. "I now pronounce us husband and wife."

"Well-duh" I smirk before really smiling and he takes my hand to weave through the crowd in order to get back to our table.

We sit down and find the check waiting for us the table. Sam and I eye each other before making a dash for it and I pick it up first with a wicked smirk.

He pouts for about a second or two, before his face brightens up with a huge smile. "Puckerman!" He shouts waving him over and I turn my head to see Quinn but the checks slips out of my grip so quickly, he's already taking the money out to pay when I realize his trick.

I glare at him as he smirks wiggling his eyebrows.

"When we're married we can fight over the check; but there is no way I'm gonna let my girlfriend pay for her first meal back home" he says gesturing for the waitress. "You must be crazy" he sasses trying to sound like me and I giggle.

"Fine. But I've got the next one" I threaten and he scoffs as if to say 'We'll see'.

"Are you ready to clear out?" He asks getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, just let me head to the restroom?"

"Okay, I'll wait by the car."

He points over to where it is and I follow his instructions in order to get to it. I disappear behind the door and wait in line for the next stall. As another girl steps out, I wince politely before taking her spot and she gives me the most stank look possible. We're about the same height, which is the only physical similarity I can find between us. She's got cinnamon tanned skin, green eyes and a lean figure. Long, sandy-blonde hair that seems to blow in the breeze as she passes by me to get to the sink. I feel my eyebrows raise watching her glare at me through the mirror and I close my eyes, shaking my head ignoring her to use the the restroom.

It's no surprise that after I finish I see her outside talking to Sam.

"And so it begins..." I smile smoothing out my dress to go join them.

I slow my pace watching Sam fill her in on how his engagement during their break, and I purse my lips closing the gap between the three of us. I notice her tense up and turn to face me and I stare at her ready to dish out whatever she's prepared to throw at me.

"Mercedes!" Sam says half startled, and I smile a little feeling the moment get awkward. "This is..._shit" _he mutters causing me to chuckle.

"Charlie?" I ask and she smirks. "It's nice to finally meet you. Sam's told me a lot about you."

"Really? He failed to mention you" she says crossing her arms. "I thought I knew everyone _important_ in Sam's life."

"Well, I can see why he wouldn't want to talk about me...up until a few weeks ago I was ancient history-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll return there very soon" she says sickly sweet, before facing Sam again. "When you come to your senses, give me a call."

"That's not gonna happen-"

She shoots us a look before releases a wicked laugh. "We'll see...I'm sure once you start suffocating from her weight, it'll remind you of what your missing out on. Like the ability to breathe."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Sam bellows and I shake my head as she saunters off. "You're just jealous that she surpasses every description you've ever heard about her! You don't think my friends tell me how much you annoy them with your questions? Trying to find out information? You wish you had the curves she's got! And another thing-"

I reach up to cover my face, slightly embarrassed but highly amused at Sam's behavior. He's shouting, entirely unashamed in a parking lot outside of an establishment full of people. He continues on, and on about me, my appearance, my career and anything else he can think to brag about. And I legit lean up against the car waiting for him to finish because he's completely forgotten to unlock the door because he's so worked up.

"Sam."

"WHAT!" He yells angrily; but once he remembers it's me he calms down.

We share a look, and he's so frustrated on my behalf I can't help but smile. "Let's go home."

He swallows, sort of taken off guard. He even blinks a few times looking confused and I smile even wider watching his anger slowly fade into something entirely sweet. He closes the distance between us to kiss me, and when I close my eyes I feel...illuminated. Like there's this giant light inside my stomach that turns on only for him, causing me to radiate warmth like a lighthouse. I'm so happy it's like I'm afraid to breathe, and it isn't until we separate the oxygen floods my brain like a high.

We spend the entire ride back to Lima holding hands. He's still upset about Charlie, and he rants in detail about why they'd never worked out. I sit quietly listening to him vent and he takes a moment to notice.

"How are you so cool about all of this?" He asks stopping at a red-light.

"Aren't you the one who said that this wedding has a good chance of being a disaster?" I smirk. "I told you Sam, I'm not wavering and I'm not running off. Especially because of some boney-ass, green-eyed veela named Charlie."

"Veela" he chuckles. "Only you would find a way to bring in Harry Potter."

"You're not the only one who can come up with fandom-appropriate analogies and Harry Potter is my shit,...but that chick is part Veela."

"She's not _that_ beautiful, Merce."

I scoff. "I don't care. She's going to have to try a lot harder than her weak-ass comments, to get to me. Her and anyone else."

He gives me another squeeze, continuing to drive me home. And when we reach, he shuts off the car so we can talk some more. It feels just as good, if not better than those distant times back in high school. And when I kiss him goodnight, my toes curl it's so passionate and warm.

The front porch light flicks on and I grunt realizing that someone is watching us.

_"Unbelievable," _I say and Sam reaches up to touch my chin with a smirk. "I'm a grown woman," I smile finding it funny that I still somehow have a curfew.

"It'll only be like this for a little longer," he chuckles. "But it's probably for the best that you get inside."

I nod understanding what he means, and I kiss him quickly one final time before unbuckling myself and exiting the car. I walk up to the front door and unlock it before turning around to see him off. He doesn't pull away until I'm safe inside the house, and I wave feeling sad to see him go...

But then I remember that I'm engaged to him and my smile returns as I shut the door and lean up against it for support.

"And how are you tonight, _Mrs. Evans" _his gruff voice says from the living room.

"Oh Daddy," I smile before rushing upstairs to go to bed; but not before I hear him chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mercedes' POV_**

Quinn's literally been here for three days and I feel like I could strangle her.

As a maid of honor, she's impeccable. She keeps track of all of my appointments, and makes sure that I'm where I need to be. In the short time she's been here, she has hired the photographer, planned a "surprise" engagement party and scheduled a fitting for the entire bridal party.

I swear on the one hand having her here is wonderful. She's always helped steady me whenever I feel overwhelmed. And even with this crazy deadline to pull off this wedding in less than two weeks, I feel like it's possible because she's so on top of it. But as far as being my best friend? She's slacking.

She keeps dropping hints or asking questions...and they aren't bold enough to openly say how she disapproves of my marriage to Sam. But I'm starting to regret asking the Queen of Passive Aggression to be my maid of Honor.

Even now, we're checking out the venue for the reception. Instead of having it in a barn like I originally wanted, I let Kurt talk me into changing the location to a reception hall a few towns over. Kurt is determined to top his Gleeked-Out Double Wedding, and having it take place in a barn isn't doing his "Diva" justice. Apparently choosing a similar venue is too much pressure on his creative process...either way it's bullshit that I know Quinn talked him into believing. I can tell from the sudden brightness in her voice explaining the many possibilities this place offers, that she approves of this location than the barn I originally picked out. She points out and motions to space and the potential formation of tables, discussing it over with the event planner.

"Oh Mercedes, isn't this just lovely?" She smiles until she sees my face, and then she sighs knowing I'm not crazy about it.

"You know, you don't seem like the type of bride to hold back" the event planner smiles her "working" smile. "Be honest...Tell me what you think?"

I take a long glance around the giant room before smiling tight. "I think that no matter how much you try to convince me of it's potential, me nor my guests won't be able to forget that this place is where anyone within a thirty mile radius comes for their wedding reception. Making it cliché in every sense of the word."

Both women stare at me somewhat speechless and I sigh refusing to take it back.

"Mercedes," Quinn says reaching for my hand. "You and I both know that Kurt is a miracle worker. And if he says that he can transform this hall into the reception of your dreams, he's going to follow through...But he can't do that until we pick a venue, and you've already said no to everywhere else."

I feel my nose flare hearing her logic.

"Kurt's going to kill me if I don't finalize the flowers, centerpieces or any of the other decorations. And I can't focus on that until I know what kind of space I'm designing for and I really like this one" she adds and I roll my eyes. "The fountains will offer a pleasant backdrop, not to mention it's a glass room giving us plenty of opportunities for lighting-"

"Our ceremony takes place during the day. We're all going to be blasted by the sun."

"Mercedes, we literally don't have time to argue..." she huffs. "I'm trying to help ensure that you get the wedding of your dreams, but the fact that it's this soon is making it really unlikely-"

I shake my head knowing exactly where she's going. "I'll take it" I snap interrupting Quinn and turning to face the event planner. I give her a list of details and give her a tight smile. "Do you need anything else?"

I don't even wait for an answer choosing to walk out of the room and I hear Quinn grumble under her breath before following me out. As soon as we get outside, we start.

"Mercedes!"

"What?!" I shout. "You aren't slick, Q! I know you don't approve of me marrying Sam-"

"You're right. I don't."

"But guess what, I don't give a flying fuck!"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER DO, WHEN IT COMES TO HIM!" She bellows. "You're so independent and strong-willed when it comes to everything else. But for Sam Evans, you're ready to sacrifice everything!"

"I love him, Quinn! Why is that so hard to understand?" I plead.

"Merce, you are so much better than Lima, Ohio" she stresses. "You don't belong here, and I don't want you waking up one day wishing someone had given it to you straight. Because you know deep down, this is too fast."

"Why? Because I'm happy? But then again I shouldn't be surprised," I smile. "Any time it's my turn to reap a benefit, I'm seen as selfish and not a team player."

"You aren't thinking clearly!" She whines. "And like it or not, you and Sam are a toxic cycle. You keep finding each other just to end up worse...This is just another tornado, and you're just running into it."

I bite my lips hard.

"I don't want to see you hurt" she says softly.

"Yeah, well...it's too late for that" I say sniffling a little. "This group has already wounded me more than Sam ever has."

"Mercedes-"

"I'm done talking about it" I quip and she frowns at my tone. "You're my best friend Quinn..Just as important to me as Sam, and just like him I want you by my side but, I'm tired of choosing everyone else. And I'm tired of hurting the one person who's loved me in spite of it all...So if you can't get over the fact that I'm picking him this time, you are more than excused from attending my wedding."

She scoffs as I unlock the door and we both get in without saying another word. It takes a good fifteen minutes to get back into town and Kurt calls wanting an update.

"Yeah, I picked the Country Club" I say sourly and he claps excitedly.

"It's gonna be great, Merce. I promise."

"If you say so..." I say unconvinced. "When are you getting in?"

"This weekend. Blaine's got a read-thru and I've got a few meetings with my agency. But we should get in by Friday if not sooner."

"Great" I say flatly and Quinn gives a short laugh.

I pull in front of my house and see that a black SUV is parked in the garage. I shut off the car and groan knowing who it belongs too. Quinn still sits beside me silently brooding, and I sigh knowing I'm not going to budge on how I feel. So I stay quiet and don't say anything choosing to get out and head inside the house. When I open the door, I see my parents congratulate Rachel on her Tony while Jesse watches adoringly.

"Honestly, I wish I could say that it was a humbling moment. However, I highly doubt there were any serious doubts as to whether or not I was going to get it. I have literally been willing my nomination into existence since birth," she chuckles causes my parents to wince awkwardly. "But it's really Mercedes I have to thank. I mean, she is the one who convinced me to go back to Broadway and pursue my dream. Which is why we're here, to ensure that she get's her's by marrying Sam."

I frown a little glancing at Jesse, who's smirking a little within his seat on the couch. He knew that Rachel's slightly condescending tone, however sincere her wishes are; would be enough to irk me. Enough to make me sound, like all that I'm able to accomplish in life is gaining a husband. That my ambitions are no higher than scoring the high-school quarterback.

I smile shaking my head realizing that this is the same Jesse St. James we've known all along. Using our friendships to create tension and "healthy-competition" within the group. The only thing I can't figure out, is why.

A trophy or regionals isn't at stake. Just my happiness with the one man in the entire world, who makes me feel like I'm capable of anything. So...why are Quinn and Jesse so adamant about ruining it?

"Thank you Rachel," I say slowly before giving her a genuine smile. "And I really appreciate the fact that you two could come and witness our special day," I smirk directly at Jesse and he scoffs getting up from his spot.

"Where is Ol' Trouty-Mouth, anyway?" He says walking over to give me a hug. "Too busy picking pork out of his teeth with his toes?"

"Ya-Mama."

"Daddy," I hiss.

"What?" He shrugs carelessly, changing the channel and I'm forced to fight a smile.

"Actually, he's in class. But he'll meet us later" I answer taking Jesse in an embrace. "Whatever you're up too," I whisper. "Its not going to work."

He chuckles rubbing my back before letting me go. "Who else is here?"

"Quinn, Puck and Mike. Kurt and Blaine get in this weekend. Tina and Artie, along with Santana and Britney are coming next week. Their work schedules were too hectic. And I guess, everyone else is trickling in."

He nods as I go over to hug Rachel.

"Hi, Rachel" I smile giving her a tight hug that she returns.

"Hey," she grins rocking our embrace happily. "We left as soon as possible, so that we could support you and Sam _whole-heartedly," _she emphasizes threatening Jesse. "Isn't that right, Mr. St. James?"

"Absolutely Mrs. St. James...In fact, how are the wedding plans coming?" He asks no doubt noticing my mouth twist. "I mean, you haven't said anything about the color scheme or venue. Not to mention the food, flowers, or even what you'd like us to wear. And since it's such short notice, you don't have a lot of time to be picky" he adds in his signature condescending tone.

I take in a deep breath, closing my eyes realizing he's just trying to overwhelm the situation by making me feel like this wedding is impossible...but I am going to marry Samuel Dwight Evans in less than three weeks if it kills me.

"The colors are blush and caramel, and believe me Kurt and I are on top of it" Quinn says entering the house, heading over to embrace Rachel before sending me a wink and I smile catching a glimpse of my best-friend.

"Well anyway we can help, just let us know" Rachel offers. "And as far as the music, I've taken care of it."

Everyone freezes with the same scrunched up expression before I ask what everyone is thinking. "What do you mean, you've taken care of the music."

"Well, I just assumed that you and Sam would've picked a song from my repertoire to use for your first dance."

I give myself a face-palm with a slight chuckle...Some things never change.

"And it's a good thing we're friends, and that my accompanist was available because I'm booked up until 2018. I mean, I'm even too busy to perform at Neil Patrick Harris' Christmas Party, and that's extremely disappointing."

"Rachel, no offense but you're not singing at their wedding" Quinn adds. "The day is supposed to be about them."

"Which is why I'm giving the gift of my voice, so that their day shines as bright as my career."

I roll my eyes and catch a glimpse of Jesse smirking in his corner. I shake my head knowing that unbeknownst to Rachel, he got to her already. In her own way she's somehow managing to be supportive and irritating by dangling her success in my face as always. And like I said before, he knew that would bother me more than anything.

"That's very thoughtful of you-"

"Isn't it, Mrs. Jones?" Rachel says blindly interrupting my mother and my mom gives her one of those looks.

"But, Mercedes doesn't want a Glee-Wedding."

"Excuse me?" Rachel snaps before looking at me, and I sigh unapologetically. "I don't, understand. It's how we've always done it. It's how we all met, it's why we're still together now. It's tradition."

"It's also cliché" I say unfeeling. "I mean, where is it written that every time we meet up we always have to sing?" I say almost laughing. "I don't want my wedding a chance for everyone to perform. God knows we'll have the opportunity at our class reunion...This is essentially the most important day of my life, and I'm determined to keep it beautiful and sacred and focused on Sam and I."

Rachel's mouth pops open and then she closes it. "Well..."

"This isn't going to be like Kurt and Blaine or Santana and Britney...Sam and I are different. And if your don't like it, you don't have to come" I say looking directly at Jesse. "We extended the invitation...The ball's in your court."


End file.
